A Certain Fire Queen's Request
by rohasshiki
Summary: When Hachiman receives a request meant for him alone, he figures that perhaps he can use it to his own advantage. But maybe, just maybe, something will change in him and his requester along the way... Feedback appreciated, can get OOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a request that almost went unanswered.

A request that was only heard by me.

It happened not without precedent, however. I knew something was wrong from the moment that she looked at me during class. She's not someone who tends to associate with loners like me. _Not that there's anything wrong with that. Being a loner is great! Everyone leaves you alone. Indeed, they say no news is good news._

It's not like she looked at me like she was interested in me or anything. Actually, I was sure she wasn't. She had looked at me with a purpose. It wasn't a look with any warmth either. With all these facts, I could have hardly assumed it was a gaze of affection. Indeed, it was surely a look with intent. A look that, if I read between the lines - or looked, rather - I would see something along the lines of 'I have to talk to you, so you better not dare leave immediately after class.'

 _She can be pretty scary..._

Figuring I'd rather not get involved, right after class I try to sneak out of the classroom without being seen. But of course, a certain airheaded individual breaks my stealth mode.

"Hikki! Wait up! We should go to club together, you know?"

Turning around to face Yuigahama brings me to make eye contact with one of my blond haired classmates. Her glare is piercing, and it feels like she really wants me to wait. And by "really", I mean I don't want to know what will happen if I don't wait.

Resigning myself to my fate, I stop moving to out of the room. Yuigahama notices and gives me a questioning look.

"Hikki, what's wrong?"

I use my loner skills to come up with an excuse on the fly.

"A-ah, Yuigahama, just go ahead without me. I need to talk to Hiratsuka-sensei for a little bit."

She looks at me with a slightly disappointed look. "Is that so? Aw, okay then. Make sure to come to the clubroom later, alright?"

Then giving me a wave and a smile, she walks off. As for me, I use my head to motion to Miura Yumiko that we should talk elsewhere. She gives me a quizzical look before sighing and nodding.

Giving her friends some sort of excuse that is sure to be a lie, she follows me out of the classroom and into the hallway. I come to a stop and turn around to face her, opening up the conversation in a rather annoyed fashion.

"So? What do you want?"

She straightens her posture and clears her throat. "U-um, well, I have a request for you."

I put my hands in my pockets since I don't know where else to put them. Besides, it's far more comfortable in there. "If it's a request then you should have brought it to the whole Service Club. Why does it have to be just me?"

Or, rather, what exactly is she planning so that I have to be the one to help her? _What a pain..._

She seems to be somewhat annoyed with my answer. "Hey, I asked nicely. Why can't you help me with my request?"

I narrow my eyes questioningly. "What kind of request is it that you need just me?"

She chuckles darkly. "I'm not telling you until you accept."

I scowl. "Why not? It already sounds like something I don't want to do..."

Miura shifts her weight onto her right foot. "Oh please, it's nothing bad. I just don't want to expose myself without knowing I'll get something out of it."

 _Of course, it's a matter of self preservation._ "Okay, whatever. I still don't get why it has to be me."

"Hikio, I'm telling you, you're the only one I can ask. So just hurry up and accept it."

I cross my arms, somewhat thrown off with the use of her strange nickname. "Hah? Why me? I don't get it. I'm a loner, you know. I thought you'd rather I stay out of your business."

Miura gives me a dirty eye. "Look here, Hikio. I'm not asking you because I like you as a person. I'm asking you because I think you're the only one who can help me."

I sigh and sag my shoulders a bit. "Why can't you ask, like, Yui or something? I'm sure she'd be happy to help you, you know."

She looks down, fiddling with her hair. "I know she'll help, but... I don't really want to trouble my friends with my own selfish requests..."

 _Um, hello? I'm right here. What does that make me?_

I squint my eyes a little bit more. "Is that so?"

She crosses her own arms and looks at me with a hint of distaste. "Don't get the idea that I'm like you, Hikio. It might be hard to understand because you don't have anyone you care about, but I for one care about other people..."

As I scowl, she seems to realize just how rude she was.

"O-oh, Hikio, I'm sorry, that was really mean. I wasn't, like, trying to say..."

I cut her off. _I'm getting kind of sick of this._ "Whatever. I don't care anyways."

She purses her lips and just stands there for a moment. She almost looks upset that I didn't let her apologize. _Doesn't that defeat the purpose of apologizing?_

"Well, fine. But anyways, it's like I said. You're the only one I can rely on right now, Hikio."

She takes a breath before looking me in the eyes.

"Please."

Looking at her, I feel a mix of emotions. On one hand, I want to say no. Why should I have to help someone I'm barely friends with? Aside from one or two interactions, we've never really talked. Besides, she just said something incredibly rude to me. I mean, sure, she tried to apologize, but saying sorry doesn't solve all the worlds problems. If "sorry" was all it took to solve a problem, there would be no problems on Earth right now. Surely, just saying sorry doesn't make what she said okay. It's not even that I'm particularly hurt by what she said, but rather the fact that she said it in the first place. _And it's not like Yukinoshita, either. I'm certain that she meant what she said..._ Besides, her group of friends is made of the thing I despise the most: fake and shallow relationships, held together by a thread.

On the other hand, it is very rare that I am relied on. To be honest, it is a feeling I can't really describe. _Though, maybe, this can be helpful for me..._ More often than not nowadays, any requests in our Service Club results in an argument over whose method to use. Perhaps if I successfully help her, I can prove that my ideology is superior. _If I do that, they might stop bugging me to change who I am..._

Even though I know that this will be a pain in the ass, and that I'm going to regret this down the line, the prospect of peace and quiet in the Service Club is too much of a prospect to ignore.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

She smiles triumphantly. "Come on, we can talk about this somewhere else."

I give a huff as she walks past me towards the school's exit. _What a pain._

* * *

The two of us park our bikes outside the cafe. Looking up at it, it's a rather posh place, complete with stylish lights and windows. I can't help but feel out of place here. Miura, on the other hand, seems perfectly at home, giving a small smile.

"Yup. Let's go in, Hikio. This place will do nicely."

"Whatever you say, Miura."

Stepping inside, we are greeted by a well groomed receptionist.

"Hello there, customers. How many in your party?"

Miura takes the lead, as she should. _I wouldn't know how to act in this situation._

"Just for two, please. Preferably somewhere away from a window."

He grabs two menus and makes a gesture with his hand. "Certainly. Right this way."

Leading us through a dimly lit room with other occupied tables, he stops before one of the tables, setting down the menus and promptly leaving. "Your server will be with you shortly."

Miura takes a seat. "Thank you."

I mimic her actions, taking a seat in the well cushioned chair. "Man, this place is pretty classy."

She rummages through her purse, pulling out some lip gloss. "Is that so? It's not all that special. But I guess someone like you wouldn't come to places like this too often."

 _What is that supposed to mean? Not that you're wrong though..._

"Well, let's just cut to the chase so I can go home. What do you want?"

She rubs her lips together as she deposits the lip gloss back into her purse. "Well, it has to do with Hayato."

 _Of course. Why am I not surprised?_ "What about him?"

She picks up a menu, perusing the drink options. "Well, I want you to help me be more appealing to Hayato."

I take one look at the menu and know what I want. _Of course, what else could it be but a cup of extra sweet milk coffee?_

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

She gives me a disappointing look. "Hah? You're supposed to find a way to solve my problems when I give you one. Isn't that how the Service Club works?"

I give myself an inward groan. _She really is a pain._ "Well, I can't start finding a solution until I know exactly what the parameters are."

She opens her mouth as if to answer but doesn't get a chance to, as the waiter comes up from behind her. She starts a little at the sudden appearance.

"Have you decided on your orders?"

Somewhat flustered, Miura picks up a menu to check her order one more time.

"A-ah, yes, could I get a hot coffee?"

The waiter jots it down. "Of course. And for you?" he asks, gesturing to me.

"Just a coffee, with extra milk and sugar."

Miura chimes in. "Ah, I'll have some extra sugar as well."

The waiter nods as he finishes taking down our order. "That'll be out for you and your girlfriend shortly."

Upon hearing that phrase, I try to correct him. "Oh, actually we're not-"

Miura laughs, cutting me off. "Are you kidding? Me and him? Don't be ridiculous."

The waiter looks mortified. "O-oh, of course, my mistake."

As he hurriedly makes his way back to the kitchen, Miura's laughter dies down. She wipes a tear from her eye. _Was it really that funny? I mean, hello, I'm right here you know. I'd rather not get treated as scum of the Earth, you know?_

"Anyways, Hikio, I want you to find a way to make Hayato like me."

I give her an incredulous look. "What do you thank I am? I can't just make him like you."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I knew that, if you would let me finish."

I sigh. _What's with this girl?_ "Okay, fine. Continue."

She smirks. "I want you to observe the situation between us at school for the next few days and figure out what you could do to help me. I don't know, maybe see what he likes about me, or what he doesn't like so that I can change it."

As she finishes the line, our drinks are set in front of us. As the waiter leaves, Miura and I both reach for the sugar and cream.

"So, what do you say?"

I give a tired sigh. "Yeah, sure. I'll do it."

Smiling happily, she lifts the cup to her mouth. "Good."

As she sips away at her coffee, I down mine in three long gulps.

"Oh yeah, Hikio. Once you find out what I should change, you'll also have to figure out a way that we can make Hayato notice the changes. I don't know how you'll do it, but find a way."

 _Who does she think she is, commanding me around?_ _Ugh, I suppose I'll just go along with it to prove Yukinoshita and Yuigahama wrong..._

"I get it, so you can stop talking about it now."

She narrows her eyes. "Alright, Hikio. Whatever you say."

What follows is the awkward tension where neither person knows what to say, so they sit there trying to think of conversation topics. As a loner, I'm rather used to it, but I doubt it's comfortable for Miura.

Trying to lighten the mood, I talk about the first thing I can think of.

"So, Miura, have you always like sweet coffee?"

She's already pulled out her phone, despite being here with someone already. _This girl..._

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I've always liked sweet things." She answers absentmindedly. "What about you?"

"Life is too full of bitter things, so coffee should at least be sweet."

I look at her after dropping my incredibly deep and true words, only to see that she's cracking a smile, as if stifling a laugh. She then bursts out in laughter, green eyes sparkling in actual amusement, not mischief.

"What the heck is that?! Hahaha, that's too funny, Hikio!"

I feel my face grow a little red. _I guess that line is pretty embarrassing if you think about it... But it's true, you know!_

After her laughter subsides, she looks a little thoughtful, gazing into the depths of her cup. "Though, I guess you aren't entirely wrong..."

I give a slight huff in triumph. _See? A loner is always right!_

She looks at me with a bit of... interest?

"You know, Hikio... You're actually kinda interesting."

I'm not used to praise, so I feel myself unsure of what to do. "Well, um, thanks I guess."

She just laughs again. For the first time, she actually seems somewhat relaxed. _I guess when you actually get to know her, she might not be all that bad. Emphasis on 'might be'. I can't tell what she's really like. What is up with this girl?_

Miura then perks up, as if remembering something. "Oh yeah, here, Hikio, give me your phone."

I instinctively reach towards my pocket. "Why?"

She's practically growling. "Come on, just hurry up and hand it over."

Knowing this could get ugly if I don't comply, I hand her my phone. _Please don't mess it up! Not that I have any real use for it though..._

After she fiddles around with it for a while, she hands it back. Looking at it, I see that the name Miura Yumiko is now in my contact list.

"There, now you can tell me all about what you observe so we don't have to always meet up like this."

 _It's been a while since I last texted a girl like Miura. How am I supposed to talk? Well, whatever, I don't really care._ I pocket the phone. "Okay, makes sense."

Satisfied, she sets her own phone down, pulls out her wallet and motions the waiter over.

"Oi, Miura, what are you doing?"

She glances at me indifferently. "Just getting the check."

I reach for my own wallet. "Wait, let me help pay-"

The waiter arrives and she looks over the bill.

As she hands some coins to the waiter, she turns back to me. "Well, I guess normally the guy should pay for the girl, but you're helping me right now. So this time, I'll pay for yours as thanks."

I pause in my movement, surprised by her kindness. _I guess she can be pretty considerate sometimes..._

"But next time, I expect you to pay for me, 'kay?"

Giving me a smile and a wink, I can't help but think for a second that she's kinda cute. _This is gonna be a pain, isn't it. Just what is up with this girl...?_

* * *

Upon leaving the cafe, we unlock our bikes and say our goodbyes.

Miura begins to turn her bike in the opposite direction that I'm going in.

"Well I have to go this way, so I'll take off first." She lifts her foot onto the pedals. "Don't forget Hikio! I'm counting on you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't forget."

She smiles. "Good." And with that, she begins pedaling down the road.

I also hop on my bike, fitting my feet onto the pedals as I remember that I completely forgot to go to club, or at least give an excuse. _Yuigahama isn't going to be happy..._

As if on cue, I feel my phone vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket, it seems that Yuigahama has been curious as to where I've been.

'Hikki, where did you go? I thought you said you would coming to club today...'

I quickly type in a response... Or at least as quick as I can manage. 'Sorry, got caught up in something. I'll go tomorrow.'

Waiting a few seconds, a message flashes across my screen.

'Well, alright. If you say so. Have a good evening! (^_^)/'

'You too.'

Placing my phone back into my pocket, I begin my journey home. My newfound task lied ahead of me, and I wasn't looking forward to it...

It was a request that almost went unanswered.

A request that was only heard by me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this short little pilot for a new story I'm working on! It won't be a super long story, but I hope you guys find something here of interest nonetheless. I'm on winter break right now, so I've had more time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to put out a few chapters of various stories before I get back to school. Anyways, sorry for the OOC, and as always, feedback is always welcome. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **P.S I know that the coffee scene is already similar to one that happened in another Miura fic but it didn't occur to me until after I wrote it that it seemed familiar. Hope it isn't too much of an issue. Let me know if it is, I'd be glad to change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I watch the most notable social clique in our class, I wonder to myself why exactly I've agreed to devote time to spying on them. I already used to take the occasional glance at them, but for some reason being told that I have to do it makes it much less appealing. I've always wondered why that is. Why is it that something we sometimes do anyways becomes an annoyance once someone else tells us to do it?

But I digress. I'm currently supposed to be observing the current relationship of Miura and Hayama to see how I can help her become more appealing. _Actually, the more I think about this, the more stupid this whole thing seems. Why couldn't she just ask someone who was already there? It would have been much easier for someone who's in there to pick up on their relationship!_

Sighing, I press my fingers into my temples as I try and deduce why Miura asked me. _I suppose she can't ask Ebina... She just wants things to stay the same. She can't ask Yui either, as she's not very subtle at all... And I guess she ask Tobe, because... Well... It's Tobe._

Leaning forward into my desk, I can't help but agree that there was no one in that group who would really be able to help her. _But still, did she have to ask me? What a pain..._

Wallowing in my despair, the only thing that keeps me from telling her right now that I'm quitting is the possibility of asserting my dominance- err, the possibility to prove that my method of fixing problems is superior. Indeed, I'm rather sick of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama opposing me when I try to solve requests. My way is fast and efficient, with minimal casualties. Why can't they see it my way? Then again, that's why I'm doing this.

Turning on my special loner hearing, I start listening more intently on the conversation, putting my head in my arms.

Of course, Tobe's voice is the first thing that I notice. "But, like, come on maaaaan! Like, that's so totally not cool!"

And as per usual, Hayama comes in next to dampen the situation with a small chuckle. "Oh, come on, Tobe. Don't be so over dramatic. I'm sure it was just an accident or misunderstanding."

Tobe seems intent on whatever it is he's arguing for. "I'm telling you man, it was, like, totally on purpose! I'm 100% sure that he ignored me! It was, like, so totally not cool man!"

Miura butts in. "Look, Tobe. I know Hikio can be pretty mean sometimes, but I don't think he would flat out ignore you."

I almost laugh a little. _Of course, it's about me. Man, I guess I can't help but be popular~ But I don't remember ignoring him... I must have been really lost in thought. As I normally should be, what with all the incredibly deep thoughts I have!_

Tobe just seems flustered. "Aww, come on, guys! Why don't any of you, like, believe me?"

 _I hate to break it to you, Tobe, but you're the definitely the incorrect one here! It's not like I ignored you on purpose or anything!  
_

Yui comes to my aid as well, seemingly determined to defend me. "Yeah, Hikki, like, wouldn't do anything like that on purpose! I think..."

 _Hold on! Yuigahama! What is that supposed to mean?!_

Tobe, defeated and dejected, admits defeat. "Well, like, I guess it could have been an accident. Hikitani, can like, sometimes be a bro so he might've not been trying to ignore me..."

I grin a little, hidden inside the crevice of my arm. Listening to them is somewhat amusing. Their opinions of me honestly aren't as terrible as I originally assumed they were. _I wonder why that is... It's not like I've really helped any of them that much._

And yet, their thoughts on me ticked me off a little bit. I can't really describe this feeling, but it's something along the lines of ' _Don't act like we're friends. How could you possibly know what I'm really like?'_

Though I guess they weren't thinking negative things, so it could be much worse.

Hearing the conversation pick up again, I once more listen in.

"Ah, Hayato. I was wondering what spurred you to dye your hair blond?"

Miura's question hangs in the air for a short moment.

Tobe quickly leaps aboard the topic. "Oh yeah, Hayato! Like, I want to know! I'll even start!"

He clears his throat.

"So like, when I had regular black hair, I felt, like, so normal and not special, right?"

 _What the hell does that mean, you twit? Black hair is completely normal!_

"And so, I was thinking that, like, 'what could I do to be different', you know?" Gesturing at his orange hair, he continues. "So I thought, like, maybe getting a different color hair would be the perfect way! Plus, I could like, pick up girls, don't you think?

Miura laughs. "What the heck? What is that, Tobe? Clearly it hasn't worked yet! Ahaha!"

Somehow he isn't discouraged, instead pumping his fist. "Yeah, but like, it probably will eventually right? All I have to do is keep on waiting!"

Yuigahama giggles. "Ehe, Tobecchi, that's the spirit!"

He pumps both fists. "Uwoh! Now I'm all fired up! I'm gonna go talk to a girl! See you guys later!"

He bolts out of the room, somehow forgetting that our lunch break is going to end any minute now. _What a guy..._

Yuigahama goes out after him, her voice trailing down the halls, getting quieter and quieter. "Wait, Tobecchi! Lunch is about to end, you knowww..."

Miura and Hayato both chuckle, now being alone in their group. Aside from a few other students like myself, they're basically alone in the back of the room.

Realizing the situation, I turn my head to a position that makes it seem as if I'm asleep, but I can actually see them. Indeed, this pose is one of my 37 unique specialty loner poses. _Ah, being a loner really is the best~_

Watching the two, I see Miura also realize the situation and glance over in my direction. She then adjusts her hair as she asks the question again.

"So, Hayato, you never really answered my question. What made you dye your hair blond?"

Hayama looks at her with a small smile, still amused by the previous scene. "Ah, well, I suppose I just wanted to be unique. Also, I guess I really just like the color of blond."

Miura's eyes perk up as she continues to fiddle with her own blond hair. "Really? I never knew that, Hayato... Although I really like blond as well. I guess it's basically the same reason for my hair being blond."

Hayama's eyes crinkle a little bit as he grins. "Yeah, blond hair is pretty cool, isn't it? I think it really stands out."

Miura happily nods. "Yeah, I think so too~"

As she finishes that statement, Yuigahama re-enters the classroom panting, leaning her arm against the door frame. "Ah, man, Tobecchi is fast!"

Tobe follows closely. "Darn, guys! That girl totally got away from me!" Then he notices Hayama. "Oh, that's right! Hayato, you never told me your story!"

Miura gives them both a sort of dark look, as if saying 'why'd you have to interrupt this moment?'

Hayama, seeming to notice this, tries to level the situation. "Well, class is about to start, so I'll tell you again later, alright?"

Tobe sags his shoulders a bit. "Aw, man, alright. If you say so, man."

Miura also seems to check the clock and reluctantly accepts the fact that their little moment wouldn't have lasted any longer anyways.

Hayama smiles as he goes to his seat. As Hiratsuka-sensei walks in, I can't help but have respect for Hayama. _Damn, that was good! He diffused that entire situation with one line! I should learn how to do that... It could come in handy with Komachi..._

* * *

As the class comes to an end and the students pull out their bags, I feel a buzz in my pocket. Pulling out my phone, I find that Miura has somehow already sent me a message.

" _Hikio, don't forget to text me about what you noticed when you get home. If you want to meet up in person, we could do that instead. Either way, don't forget, kay? I'm counting on you."_

Sighing, I try to type a reply. _"I have club today, so I'll text you when I get home."_

Waiting for a few moments, my phone buzzes again. " _Sounds good. I'll be waiting."_

Pocketing my phone again and walking outside the classroom, I'm met with Yuigahama, who's waiting by the door.

Noticing me, she smiles. "Ah, Hikki, yahallo!"

"Yo."

As we start walking, she starts asking questions about yesterday.

"So, like, what happened yesterday? Me and Yukinon were waiting for you at the club room, you know!"

I rub the back of my head. "Ah, sorry about that. Something came up, so I ended up being busy with stuff."

Luckily, Yuigahama doesn't seem to question what exactly kept me so preoccupied. "Oh, really? Well, at least you're coming today, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She just smiles again. "Ehe... Come on, let's hurry up! We don't want to keep Yukinon waiting!"

Picking up the pace, she quickly leaves me behind.

"Oi, Yuigahama!"

When I finally catch up, she's already entering the club room. "Yahallo, Yukinon!"

Hearing a voice come from inside, I also make my way to the door.

"Hello, Yuigahama. Is Hikigaya coming today?"

"Yeah, he's right behind me, I think."

Walking through the door myself, I answer for her.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Yo, Yukinoshita."

She gives me a faint smile. "Hello, Hikigaya. Come sit down, both of you. The tea is ready."

As she says that and I sit down, I notice the sweet scent of perfectly brewed tea pervading the room. _Ah, what a nice smell..._

Yukinoshita pours the tea in my cup and hands it to me.

"Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome. Please enjoy it."

Letting the warmth of the cup seep into my fingers, I inhale the scent and take a small sip, savoring the sweet flavors of the tea.

Sitting back in my chair, book in hand with a delicious cup of tea, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita chatting in the background... _Is this true happiness? I don't know, but it sure as hell is pretty relaxing..._

* * *

As another day passes uneventfully in the Service Club, we say our goodbyes for the time being and make our way back to our respective homes.

Somehow, knowing what my duties are to Miura when I return make me somewhat upset. After another day in the club, I wonder if perhaps any of this is really necessary... _But I know at some point it will come up again. I should do something about it now while I still can._

Opening the door, I see Komachi sitting on the couch with magazines on the table.

"Ah, yo, Onii-chan. Welcome back."

"Yeah, I'm home."

Going straight to my room, I set my bag down and lay back in my bed. I pull out my phone which hasn't rung since school ended. Opening up the texting program, I start typing a message for Miura.

" _Hey, are you available right now? I can talk if you want."_

Sending it, I set my phone down, expecting to have to wait a while for a reply. However, my phone buzzes almost immediately.

" _Yeah, I'm here. Fill me in. What did you see?"_

Miura's message came oddly fast. I don't think anything of it though. After all, she does just seem to constantly have her phone out.

" _Well, to start, at the very least Hayama doesn't dislike you."_

The reply comes quickly once again. " _Well duh, I know that. What else?"_

I can practically see her sighing in annoyance with that last message. Thinking about it, they didn't have a really long conversation, so the dynamic was hard to gauge accurately. But based on prior knowledge, I of all people don't want to lead her on. Realizing just how pointless this request was, I'm not entirely sure how to proceed. Knowing Hayama, he won't like my butting in either. _But hey, I don't care what he thinks, and I certainly won't start caring now._

So then the only question is what to do. Do I continue trying to help Miura? Or do I tell her flat out right now? _No, my role isn't to play god here. I won't crush her like that right here... Maybe I can actually help her? No, that's too much of a pain..._

I understand that the only purpose for me helping her is to help my own agenda. If I shoot her down here, then I won't get a chance to prove myself to the Service Club. I suppose for now, I can half-ass my way through it until I find a way to execute a plan that helps me.

" _I think that he likes the way you can be caring for others, so it might be good to focus on that."_

I don't wait long before my phone buzzes again. _"Huh, makes sense. After all, such an awesome and caring guy must like kindness, right? What else?"_

Geez, she wants so much information. I only watched for a little bit, you know! Besides, I didn't do this to listen to her gush about Hayama.

 _"I'd guess that it's probably a good idea to not be mean to the others, even if you're only joking. Hayama doesn't like that, it seems. But that's all I noticed for now. I think if you work on that for the time being, we can work out something more later."_

It takes a little longer for a reply.

 _"I don't really mean those things in a bad way, but I'll work on it. You know, Hikio, you're surprisingly reliable. Thanks for helping me out, it means a lot to me. I'll see you tomorrow! (^_^)/"_

For some reason, I find myself with a small smile. Somehow, Miura's praise and depndence makes me feel... Useful, for once. Instead of being contested for my methods by Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, someone actually appreciates the things I'm doing. It almost makes me feel bad for not really trying. Miura has been a mixed bag... Sometimes quite rude, but surprisingly caring and kind at times. I guess she really isn't that bad of a person.

However, I'm unable to continue that train of thought. Komachi calls me from the kitchen.

"Onii-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Leaving my phone on my bed, and feeling somewhat content, I make my way out to the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow guys I wrote a new chapter in such a short amount of time! Are you proud of me? :3**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. To be completely honest, I've enjoyed writing this story much more than my Saki one. So sorry to people looking forward to that one, as I enjoy writing this one more. I'll still work on my main one, but it might take some time. I really like writing for those two, so that's what I'll be focusing on for now. Also, what's with the amount of dark stuff lately? I miss the fluff...**

 **So, hopefully got some good moments and development in here, but who knows. Sorry for any OOC moments, as always. As for any news, I plan on writing a fic for Haruno soon, seeing the amount of popularity she's getting right now on this site. However, I don't think I want to have the stress of juggling 4 stories at once. So, it's with regret that I'm putting my story, "And so, Kawasomething Asserts her Dominance" on indefinite hiatus. I'll continue it in due time, but it's not something I want to write at the moment. Sorry for those of you who liked that one.**

 **To finish off, hopefully I'll be able to release another chapter of something soon. I know that these chapters are relatively short, but I like putting these out a little faster than my main. Anyways, what do you guys think so far? Liking where it goes? Or absolutely despising it? Regardless of how you feel, make sure to leave a review telling me what you think! And, as always, hope I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the shrill rings of my phone's alarm, I open my bleary eyes. Turning over and reaching my hand over to the nightstand, I hurriedly turn it off, before I wake someone else up too. Rolling back onto my back, Iclose my eyes again, trying to recreate the warmth and euphoria of my peaceful slumber.

 _Damn... Why can't being awake be as good as being asleep? The world truly is a cruel place._

Accepting the cold, hard truth, I climb out of bed and yawn. Making my way to the kitchen, I prepare myself a cup of coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. Taking a sip of the hot bliss warms my body, eliciting a content sigh.

 _Indeed, a deliciously warm drink in the morning does wonders to warm up the cruel reality we call life._

Komachi's door opens, as a sleepy, bed-headed little sister of mine makes her way out.

"Morning, Onii-chan. What's for breakfast?"

I take another long sip of the coffee. "Just leftover rice and whatever is in the fridge."

She goes to the fridge and opens it. Peering inside, her distorted voice makes its way to my ears. "Man, Onii-chan. There's nothing good. Why couldn't you make breakfast?"

 _Well, if it's my dear sister asking, then..._

I set down my mug. "Alright, what do you want?"

She turns around with a small, "Huh?"

I stand up and move to the fridge. "I asked what you want for breakfast. Try to pay attention next time."

She steps aside from the fridge. "Well, I'd hate to make you late Onii-chan, so whatever is convenient."

 _Convenient, huh? Guess I'll just make some eggs._

Pulling a few eggs from the fridge, I pan fry them while Komachi sits humming at the table. As I finish, I scoop rice into bowls and place the eggs on top. I then drizzle some soy sauce and shredded seaweed on top. _Ha! It may not be the most gourmet meal, but it's one worthy of the status 'house husband'! Cheap, tasty and fast!_

Setting the bowls on the table, Komachi lets out a "Uwooh!" and picks up her pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks, Onii-chan! Itadakimasu~"

Picking up my own pair of chopsticks, I mirror the saying. "Itadakimasu."

* * *

After breakfast ended, both Komachi and I proceeded to get ready for school, with me leaving the house first. Hopping onto my bike, I begin the trek to school. Somehow, it seems that observing Miura's clique has become something that I have to do every day. Even now, I question exactly if this was all worth it. As of now, I still haven't had an opening to solve the request, and it still feels like a huge pain.

Then again, it's only been one day of observing so far, so perhaps it will get better...

I sigh. That line of thinking is too optimistic for my tastes. _I doubt it'll get any better, but I suppose I really want to prove myself to the Service Club. After all, when am I ever going to get a chance like this ever again?_

Turning into my school's gates, I glide through past the gathering students and park my bike. Making sure it's locked on the rack, I make my inside the building without running into anyone I know. By the time I get to the classroom, there aren't very many people there yet. Taking my seat, I put my head in my arms and lean forward. _Indeed, getting to school early is a very smart strategy. Nobody to talk to you as you walk in, so then you can establish yourself in a 'don't talk to me' position! Truly a genius idea._

I sit in my desk, listening to the classroom rumble to life as more students find their way in. Idle chatter picks up between the various cliques, and among them includes Miura's group. Though I can't look at them in the position I'm in, I can hear them.

"Say, Hayato..."

Miura's voice rings clear above the others. While she ponders her next choice of words, Hayama acknowledges her words.

"What's up?"

Another brief silence follows.

"Do you think we could go over the homework really quickly before class starts? I was having some trouble working through it last night."

I must say, I'm impressed. That was rather smooth by Miura. Finding a way to have 1 on 1 time while maintaining an appearance of a devoted student. Actually, if she can just think of lines like that, why does she need my help? She seems fine on her own.

There's some rustling that I can't distinguish, followed by Hayama's reply. "Yeah, sure. Let me grab my homework and we can look over whatever you had issues with."

Miura gushes a little bit. "Thanks Hayato!"

Just based on the way she said that, it sounds like she's trying to hide a smile but failing miserably. Judging by the lack of other conversation, I'm guessing the others in the group aren't at school yet.

"So, what were you having problems with?"

"Ah, it was the modern Japanese assignment..."

As the two begin discussing academic issues, I find myself losing interest in the conversation. Sure, I should be listening right now, but I somehow doubt that listening to them discuss homework will be much help to me as far as observing their relationship. At the very least, I'll say that they are close enough to casually work together. _Yup, that should do it!  
_

After a little while longer without any noticeable shift in their conversation topic, Hiratsuka-sensei makes her way through the front door holding a stack of papers.

"Alright class, get ready. Settle down, settle down."

Picking my head up out of my arms, I prepare myself for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Okay class, don't forget to do your homework for Monday!"

The students lets out a groan as Hiratsuka-sensei laughs.

"Come on, don't be like that! Unless you want more homework?"

The classroom gets quiet quick. _Ah, as usual, Hiratsuka-sensei's methods are efficient and concise. And, as usual, the rest of the class cowers in fear._

She laughs. "That's better. Now have a good day off."

I pick up my bag and stand up, beginning to make my way out of the classroom. However, my momentum only lasts momentarily as Yuigahama stops me in my tracks.

"Oh, Hikki!"

I turn to face her, though I don't understand why she has to stop me. _We could have just kept walking, you knowww?_

She catches up to me, with a small smile. "Um, actually, today Yukinon said it would be okay if we went out together for club activities, so she said we should meet her at the school gates."

Going outside? It's a rather unique change of pace, though I can't say I'm all for it. _I quite liked the peace and quiet of our room..._

"C'mon, Hikki! We shouldn't keep her waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah."

As we make our way out, I feel a buzz in my pocket. Somehow, I can already guess that it's Miura once again.

I pull it out, and check the message.

' _Hey, don't forget to tell me what you noticed today, kay?'_

I keep walking slightly behind Yuigahama while I reply.

' _Yeah, I won't forget.'_

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I look up to see that Yuigahama is glancing at me rather obviously.

"Um, Yuigahama...?"

She starts a little. "Oh, Hikki! I was, like, just wondering who you were texting."

I slip both hands into my pockets. "Oh, it was nothing important."

I can't just tell her, after all. This is my request to solve. If she finds out about it, it could ruin my opportunity!

She chuckles a little. "Is that so? That sure sounds like something someone would say if they were trying to hide the fact that they were texting a girl..."

 _H-hey... That sounded kinda scary... And threatening... Should I be worried for my life right now? Like, I shouldn't be, right?!_

But as long as I play it off cool, I think I should be able to get away with it. Yuigahama has never been the sharpest saw in the toolbox... _I think that's how the saying goes, anyways..._

"No, it's really nothing." My loner skills kick in. "It was just my mom telling me not to be late for dinner."

Yuigahama seems to gain a small spring in her step, as if she just got some power-up in a retro video game. "Oh, I was wrong, huh? Well, too bad I guess~"

Judging by the way she said it, she didn't sound very sad at all. _That wasn't very sneaky, you know?_

With little other commotion, we make our way to the school gates, where Yukinoshita is waiting. Together, the three of us make our way down the street, towards a location that I have no knowledge of. Though I guess since I trust them, I'm sure wherever we're going is fine.

* * *

We somehow end up going to the crepe shop that Yuigahama has constantly been talking about. Somehow, I'm not surprised. _It's, like, super delish! Or something._

Finding ourselves at the front of the line, we order our crepes and proceed to eat them at a table, idly chatting the entire time. Or rather, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were chatting. As usual, I sat reading a book, while nibbling on the delectably fluffy folds of the crepe. _It really is quite delicious._

After some time, we decided to say our farewells for the evening before returning home. By the time I arrived back at my house, the sun was already beginning to set on the horizon. Like usual, I throw my bag onto the floor and lay back in my bed, pulling out my phone. I sigh. _Well, may as well get it over with._

 _"Hey, I'm here now."  
_

I don't have to wait long for a reply.

 _"So? What's new?"_

 _"I didn't notice a whole lot today. But, it seems that he's already really comfortable around you. I think you guys are already closer than you might think."  
_

 _"Is that so? Well, that's good and all, but I want to be even closer."_

I sigh. Why does she want so much? Can't she just be happy with what she has?

 _"Well, it might take a while before I can pinpoint what it is that will let you take that next step forward."_

This time, the reply takes a little longer, though it still doesn't take long.

 _"Well, alright. But can't you hurry it up? You only have this one job, you know..."_

Um, what? I have a life outside of this, you know.

 _"But... Thank you."_

Seeing this second part confuses me once again. She is indeed a confusing girl. How is it possible that she can be sweet in one moment, then instantly turn bitter the next? Or vice versa, or whatever. It's pretty damn annoying. If you want to be one, then be one! Don't try to be two things at once! How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?!

Sighing, I type out a reply. " _Well, I'm just following through with a request. That's all."_

There's another pause.

 _"I guess you're actually pretty reliable, Hikio. I mean, this is one thing, but also the way you handled my last request. I'm impressed. Maybe you'll actually find yourself a girlfriend one day!"_

When I see the message, I only have one thought: Stop playing with my emotions! The message completely encapsulates my thoughts on Miura's personality. It started out surprisingly sweet, and then progressively became worse and worse. And yet, for some reason, I can't help but crack a smile. It's exactly the sort of thing she would say.

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

I sit up in my bed as I wait for the next response.

 _"Oh come on, Hikio, it's just a joke. I'm not_ THAT _mean."_

I scowl, although I know she can't see it.

 _"How was I supposed to know? It's not like I can hear you, you know."_

The next message comes rather quickly.

 _"Oh, that's true."_

Aha! This is it. That moment where either the conversation stops as there's nothing I need to reply to, or I decide to continue it. Obviously, I'm going to stop now.

Placing my phone on my bed, I start making my way out of the room until I hear it buzz again. What does she want? Sighing, I retrace my steps and settle back on my bed, looking at the new message.

 _"So, what else can you tell me?"_

Do I tell the truth that I stopped listening after I heard it was about...? Actually, what _were_ they talking about?

 _"Um, remind me what the homework you were going over was?"_

There's a bit of a pause before the new message arrives.

 _"Oh come on. Your job is to listen, isn't it?"_

Kicking myself for asking that question, I try to think of an excuse on the spot.

 _"Well, I got the dynamic between you two. I was just curious as to what the topic was."_

 _"It was modern Japanese."  
_

I can feel the annoyance through the screen. Though, I question whether or not that's actually possible. Probably not.

Although, she said she needed help with modern Japanese, which is one of my strongest subjects... I suppose I could do the good thing and ask her if she wants my help.

Nah, that would be too much of a pain.

 _"That's right. Anyways, aside from what I said earlier, I didn't notice a whole lot. He just helped you with homework. I can't find something meaningful everyday, you know. This kind of stuff takes time."_

This time, there's a decently long space before her next message. I almost think that she's done talking, but my phone proves me wrong right as I'm about to stand up again.

 _"I know that. It's just that I'm really eager to find about this. We don't have a whole lot of time left before we graduate, you know? I just wanted to become more proactive before it's too late."_

Her answer is surprisingly honest, I think. It's true that we're in our third year, but it's not like we're very close to graduation. It's possible that she's being a little overdramatic. In fact, I'm sure she is. Why does high school romance even matter that much?

But, I can see where she's coming from. After that time in middle school... Even I cared enough to do something about it. So it's not like I don't see where she's coming from.

Plus, for her to be so honest with me... It's confusing to say the least. Her personality is all over the place... Though I at least know that she is honest. The idea I'm feeling is similar to the first time she came to the club for help. The earnest desire she had for the thing she held most precious... It seems that despite how collected she may appear, she's desperate for something... _more._

Has she realized it too? The fragile reality that their group is held together by shallow bonds and weak relationships, prone to being shattered at the slightest disturbance. No, I doubt she understands it completely. But perhaps... She has noticed it. Perhaps that's why she craves something more. Something...

Genuine...

Of course, I could be completely wrong. Maybe I'm giving her too much credit. It could be that she just wants to be together with Hayama. And yet, I feel like there's more to it than just that.

But at the same time, I hope I'm wrong. If what she craves is something truly real, or something genuine, then this is a futile request. Hayama has no romantic feelings for her, and I know he has no intention of developing them. He's also, according to himself, not the person people believe him to be. Surely something involving Hayama is far from real. Even if Miura's feelings for Hayama are real, they're for a persona... Something that isn't real.

Lost in thought, my phone's buzzing brings me back.

 _"Hey, Hikio. I know that got kinda serious, so forget I said that. Just keep observing until you know enough, then tell me. Though don't forget to keep me updated daily, kay? Good night."_

Feeling somewhat bad, I type a feeble reply. _"Good night."_

Setting my phone aside, I lay back and cover my eyes with my arm. The more I think about it, the more problems I find with this request. It should have been so obvious, but I suppose I overlooked them at the time.

I sigh. Is it really okay to go forward in this request? Miura's feelings are for a crafted persona. If she really is pining after something genuine, then this isn't the way to do it. Besides, even if it were, there's still another issue with my aid. Getting someone to aid in her romance certainly means that the source of happiness isn't something that she created. It can hardly be called real at that point, as the pairing of two people should be based around those two people, not the ideas of others. If someone creates a relationship based on the advice of another, it is no longer genuine in the slightest.

In that case, even if I could do something, Miura's relationship with Hayama would be a calculated product, not one born of genuine feelings. I of all people shouldn't be the one to lead her to something fake, especially when that fake thing can't even happen in the first place.

Is this right? Should I be doing this? If this a futile request, then my solving method won't work. And it won't convince anyone, much less Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, that my methods are better.

But somehow, I feel the the best thing for Miura would be to carry this through... To help her come to the realization that being with Hayama won't satisfy her, and that it can't happen at all. If I were to back out now, surely she would continue wasting her time chasing after Hayama... And I would feel terrible if I knew that I hadn't done what I could to stop her.

This alone raises another question: _Why do I care?_

This question bothers me, as I struggle to find the answer. Why?

But it's as I deduced earlier. Perhaps none of this is set in stone. Perhaps I'm trying too hard to read into this. For now, I think it would be best to continue with the request until I have more information.

Maybe I'm just running away. Maybe I'm too afraid to confront the problem seriously. Maybe I haven't really changed.

But... This has to be the correct path. As the monster of logic, I need more information before I can come to a logical conclusion.

Right?

I still feel unsettled, but I think that from a logical standpoint, this is still the best course of action.

I stand up and scowl, still not happy, but at least content with my decision for the time being.

Indeed, this is turning out to be a bigger issue than I had first assumed. It seems that I'm in a lose-lose situation, so the best thing to do is to wait for more information and come to a better solution.

After dinner, I make my way back to my bed, surprisingly tired after the internal dilemma I had. I drift off to sleep, eager to have my relaxing day off tomorrow. And, hopefully with a clear head.

* * *

 **A/N: I doubt I can keep up this chapter per 3 days rate I'm going at, but hey I did good for a while, right?**

 **I hope that this chapter has enough plot to satisfy you guys. Hopefully, you can see the start of some dilemmas here, some more important than others. If not, they'll become clear enough later on. I'm still not sure how long this fic will be chapter wise, but I have an idea of how everything is going to happen and how the story will conclude. I apologize for the lack of fluff, but if you can't tell already, this is a less fluffy story than most. There may be something for those of you who want some fluffy warmth, but that'll also be later. So stay tuned ;)**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry for any OOC moments. I know Yumiko isn't getting a lot of screen time, but that's kinda how it works with this setting. It should change as time goes on. Also, if you didn't guess, there may be a bit of a time skip for the next chapter.**

 **As always, though, let me know what you guys think! Good or bad, all reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading, and as always, hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been almost a week since that incident with Miura. Indeed, the week has passed with nothing of that scale, resulting in the typical exchange between us, with some small banter here and there. She's still as confusing as ever, her personality still going every which way. Somehow, I feel closer to her now, even though we haven't talked in person ever since she made the request.

Still I don't feel _that_ close to her. She can be caring, for sure, but I'm not one of the recipients. I'm normally the one that she treats like, oh, I don't know, scum of the earth. It's as she said: She doesn't like me as a person. Sure, I'm interesting, but scum can be interesting, right?

I sigh, massaging my temples. _I really shouldn't worry too much about this, but I am..._

What am I going to do about this whole thing? A whole week of thought and I still haven't arrived at good conclusion. Information hasn't been coming very readily, and the optimal course of action hasn't presented itself yet. And just because I feel as if we might be closer, it doesn't mean I like her any more, as if I did at all in the first place.

Even so, it still confuses me as to why I am even helping her in the first place.

It's true that I originally wanted to do this for my own benefit, but it doesn't feel quite right to say that anymore. What's my motive? I'm missing something now, and it's frustrating that I cant seem to find it.

Perhaps I'm just trying to be selfish in my own way. In order to fight against the fake product we call society, maybe I'm trying to create something more genuine, bit by bit. And yet, that also doesn't seem right. I'm smart enough to know that I can't make any significant change on my own. To think that I could make a difference would be optimistically delusional.

So then the only option that I can still see is that I want to help another person find something genuine. Since I know I can't make an impact on society, perhaps I want to make sure that at least some people can find something real. Even if it won't make a difference, after all that I said it would feel wrong to allow someone to be lost in the web of lies called society.

I sigh. As it turns out, the plan ahead remains muddled.

But I don't have time to be worrying about that right now. Lunch break is about to end, and I have to return to class. I suppose that all I can really do is wait. I have to assess the situation more carefully, and I need to understand my own motives for doing this.

Throwing away the wrapper of my yakisoba bread, I head back to class.

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed!"

Picking my head up off my desk, I see Hiratsuka-sensei make her way out of the room while the other students begin standing up. I look over to see Miura still sitting, already on her phone. As soon as she sees Hayama, however, she pockets it hurriedly, as if hiding something.

Shortly after, I feel a buzz in my pocket.

 _Sneaky..._

 _"Meet me at the library next to the shopping district. I think it's about time we have an actual talk person to person. Be there by 4:00. I'll be waiting until then."  
_

Closing my phone, I can't help but think that the message could be taken wrong should someone see it. It could very well be interpreted as a message between two lovers, though that is quite the opposite of what Miura and I are.

Looking up, I make eye contact with her and give a slight nod, figuring that that's enough to let her know that I'll be there. Plus, if it's at 4, then I might have time to go to club for a while. I'll just have to say I have to leave early for some reason. _Eh, I can figure it out when it's time_.

As if on cue, Yuigahama exits the classroom, making quick eye contact with me before leaving. I gather my belongings and start my way to the club room, meeting up with her right outside the door.

"Oh, Hikki! Yahallo! Ready for a club?"

As she smiles at me, I shrug. "Well, more or less I suppose."

"Is that so? Well, I guess we haven't really had any requests lately, so there hasn't been a lot to do." She chuckles a little. "Although, I kinda like it to when it's quiet too. Getting to talk to Yukinon and you are pretty fun, I think."

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. "Well, that's good, I guess."

Yuigahama smiles. "Isn't it? I guess club really never gets boring."

Seeing her love for the club draws out a small smile from me. "Yeah, I guess so."

She picks up the pace, going ahead to open the club door. Sliding it open, she looks inside before saying, "Yahallo, Yukinon!"

As I step in behind her, Yukinoshita gives her reply. "Hello, Yuigahama."

"Yo, Yukinoshita."

She looks over to me. "Ah, hello, Hikigaya." Then, glancing between the two of us, she stands up. "Shall I start brewing the tea?"

* * *

Club proceeds without much incident, the time going by faster with Yukinoshita's delicious tea. However, the time quickly comes where I need to meet Miura at the library.

I close my book, and put it back in my bag, drawing some attention. As they look at me, I clear my throat.

"Um, actually, is it okay if I leave a little early? I need to take care of some things before going home."

They glance at each other, as if exchanging a silent conversation. Yuigahama looks at me first.

"Well, sure Hikki, if you say so."

Yukinoshita pipes up. "Yes, you may leave, but for what purpose exactly?"

I scratch my neck somewhat awkwardly. "Well, various things..."

Their gazes tell me that they don't believe me, but it looks like they won't question me, at least for now.

"Well, alright. It's not like we're doing anything today anyways."

I let out an internal sigh of relief. "Ah, thanks. Then, I'll be leaving."

Yuigahama smiles. "Take care! See you tomorrow, Hikki!"

* * *

As I make my way out of the clubroom, the school is fairly empty. I barely make any contact with other people, and the ones that I do I don't make any moves to talk to them. Stepping outside, the air is still mildly warm, and the sky has yet to turn dark. I board my trusty bike, slinging my bag over my shoulders, and start pedaling towards the library near the cafe of our last visit.

The library turns out to be a rather plain building, with beige walls and several windows. Compared to the stylish cafe, it seems completely out of place. It sticks out compared to the more flashy, stylish buildings in the area, making me wonder how I missed it the first time.

In retrospect, it's not too strange to have a cafe near a library, but the two are completely contrasting styles.

 _Well, I guess in the end the appearance barely matters. What matters is what's on the inside._

I pause as I have that thought.

 _That was, like, surprisingly deep..._

As I step inside, I'm greeted by a spacious well lit room with lines of bookshelves, as well as a set of tables in the near corner. I scan the tables, and it doesn't take long to find the familiar blond locks of Miura. She's absorbed in a textbook, spinning her pencil on her fingers while looking frustrated, as if she doesn't understand it.

I walk over. "Yo."

She glances up, making brief eye contact before looking back at her book. "Oh, it's you. I suppose it's been a while since we spoke, hasn't it?"

I take the seat across from her setting down my bag. "Hardly. We've texted pretty much every day."

Her eyes don't come back up, instead focusing on the book in front of her. "I guess."

She doesn't say anything after that, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to continue the conversation. Confused, I decide to try small talk.

"What are you working on?"

She scribbles something down. "What, this? It's just some modern Japanese homework. Hiratsuka-sensei is great and all, but sometimes I just don't get her teachings."

I chuckle. "I know what you mean. She's a... unique teacher."

Miura grins and proceeds to laugh. "Right? It's like, hard to explain, but she's just _different_ than other teachers!"

Being the ever so smooth gentleman I am, I reach over and grab what she was working on, taking a look for myself.

"Oi, Hikio, what are you doing?"

I don't respond to her question, and instead answer the question on the assignment in front of her.

"If you use a different tone for this passage, then you should be able to convey your message more clearly."

She pauses and blinks. "Huh?"

I lean over the table and point to the part in question. "Right here. You see? Using this form makes it harder to explain."

Miura looks down, mulling over what I said before coming to a realization. "Ah, I see! Thanks, Hikio! You're pretty good at this modern language stuff."

Settling back into my chair, I shrug. "More or less, I guess."

All of a sudden, there's a shift in the mood, so palpable that even I can feel it. Looking at her, she has a strange glare in her eyes. "Why don't you help me with the rest?"

I blink blankly as the weight of what she said dawns on me. _Oh man, what a pain..._

It's not like I want to do it, but I feel somewhat obliged since I made her wait here, and also because I've basically been leading her down the wrong path. I think it's the least I can do, but still...

 _What a pain..._

* * *

After about an hour of studying, she finally finishes her work and drops her pencil, stretching happily.

"Ahh, thanks Hikio! That went by a lot quicker than I thought it would thanks to you. Maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all!"

I sigh tiredly. "Well, I've been saying that for a while now, but I suppose it's as they say: better late than never."

She giggles a little and gives me this strange sort of half smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

A silence ensues as I try to figure out what the heck that was supposed to mean. _That sounded like it could have been pretty sweet of her... Wait, should I be happy because of this?_

I make no effort to continue the conversation, but it's starting to get a little late. I figure I should probably get to the point here, especially before the silence draws on any longer.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me in person specifically, aside from homework?"

She closes her textbook and looks at me. "Huh? Well, it's like I said in my text. Just want to go over what we have so far and if there's any chance for action."

I sigh. "Action, huh?"

Miura crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. "Well, of course. What else did you expect for me to want? That's why I asked you in the first place, you know."

"Well, I guess. But it's hard to know right now. There are a lot of different variables, and a lot of unknowns could still ruin everything..."

 _After all, if we go ahead with a plan now, even if it works, I still don't think Miura will really get what she wants. That is, assuming I even know what it is she wants._

"Hah? What do you mean, unknowns? Variables? This isn't some game! I'm serious, you know!"

 _That's right... She is. But she was just as serious in that one time, wasn't she? She didn't want to destroy the dynamic of her group... Surely, then, this can't be what she wants, can it? I_

I rest my chin in my hands, leaning my weight onto one arm, scwoling. "I know, I know. But think about it. We still don't know how he feels about you. We don't know how everyone else feels, either. It's like you once said, isn't it? Is it worth shaking up the whole group dynamic? How important is this to you?"

She frowns, looking to the side out the window. "I mean, I've liked him for a long time... I don't want to let things end this way when we graduate... Even at this point, if I mess up the group, we won't have a lot of time together left. You should know, right?"

I return her frown. "What do I know?"

Her eyes start to gloss over a little. "Knowing Hayato, he's probably gonna go somewhere amazing, or far away. I can't keep up with him like this. That's why, if I do something, it has to be now, during high school. I know the others will always be my friends, but it feels like Hayato has always been a little distant."

Wait. What did she just say? He feels... _distant?_

Then that must mean... She's started to notice. That Hayama's persona is just that: a persona. The person she likes isn't really a real person. _That's good, right? Then I can tell her and be done with this..._

And yet, I don't think that that's the right thing to do. Not right now, anyways. Even if she's started to notice it, it doesn't mean she understands it. And besides, her judgement is still biased with her feelings.

"What do you mean by 'distant'?"

I end up blurting that out. If I can figure out more about how she feels, then it might be possible to help her.

"Well, I guess, sometimes it feels like he can be a little cold to us sometimes. Like, I can never really tell what he's thinking nowadays..."

I take the opportunity to confirm things. "But, you still like him, right?"

She purses her lips. "Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking for your help."

I look down. "I see."

What's the right option? I can't tell anymore. Do I tell her? Or do I lead her to a confession? How do I handle this? _I don't know anymore... Should I tell her, or do I let her remain ignorant?_

Plagued by these impossible questions, I rest my head in my arms.

"Oi, Hikio, you alright?"

Her voice pulls me back, as I look up.

"Well, I guess so. It's just turning out that this is harder than I thought."

To my surprise, she laughs a little. "But of course. I wouldn't have asked for help if it was easy, you know."

I find myself cracking a small grin. "I suppose so."

Miura checks her phone and her eyes widen. "Wow, it's already 5:30... Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, it's not that hard to understand. I asked if you were hungry."

I really don't get her sometimes. Just what exactly is she planning?

"Well, a little I guess."

She nods and packs her things up. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"...Huh?"

* * *

It doesn't take long for Miura and I to be situated in a McDonald's with a tray of food in front of us. After our talk in the library, she ended up dragging me here and buying me a burger.

"So, why exactly did I have to come? I could have just went home..."

She picks up a plastic fork and opens up the container of salad that she ordered. "What? Don't be ridiculous. I can't just let one of my friends go home hungry, especially at night."

Friends? This is news to me. "Since when are we friends?"

Miura doesn't even look my way as she opens a straw and places it in her cup of iced tea. "Well, after all you've done for me, and after getting to know you a little better, it doesn't feel right to just say 'classmate' anymore. Why?" She shoots me a dirty eye. "You don't like it?"

For some odd reason, I feel my face heat up a little. "Ah, well, no... It's just surprising. But why did you buy my food for me?"

She rolls her eyes. "Could you stop asking so many questions? It's just thanks for all the work you've done for me. I know there's not much for you in return, so I appreciate you taking the time to help me."

 _Well, it's free food, so I can't say no..._ "Well, then thank you, I guess."

She takes a bite of lettuce. "Don't mention it. It's my treat. But instead of thanks, let's call it an act of kindness. That sounds better, don't you think?"

I huff. "Well, for you maybe. But it makes me sound like a free loader."

Laughing, Miura looks at me. "Man, that's just like you, Hikio. Fine, we'll call it thanks for the help."

I start unwrapping my own burger. "That's better."

As we continue to eat and chat, I can't help but think that something here feels somewhat natural. It's almost as if her sarcasm and my own sense of humor mesh together, leading to a banter between us that just seems to flow. It's almost as if I'm talking with Yukinoshita, but it's different somehow. I almost don't want to admit it, but I think...

I think I'm starting to enjoy talking to her.

Before I can react, Miura reaches over and grabs a fry from my tray, eating it quickly.

"Oi, that was mine!"

She smiles slyly, chuckling. "Oh please, Hikio. I bought this for you, so I think I can afford to take a few from you."

It takes a moment to think of a comeback. "Well, that's not how it works with presents. If you buy someone a gift, you aren't entitled to it once you give it to them."

Miura pauses to think about that. "Ah, that's true. But it's too bad, Hikio, since I'll be taking some anyways."

At this point, I figure it's not worth it to argue. Besides, she does have a point. "Yeah, yeah, help yourself."

She grins. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Dinner continued for a while longer with idle chatter until it was time to go. We both make our ways outside, with the sky being somewhat dark now. We both get on our bikes, about to part ways, when my inner gentleman kicks in.

"It's getting pretty dark. Do you want me to go back with you?"

 _Wait... That was, like, so out of character, you know! Why did I even ask that? What was I hoping to accomplish?_

Miura looks at me quizzically, somewhat confused. "You know, Hikio, I didn't take you for that kind of person..."

I find myself a little warm, unsure of what exactly was going through my mind. "Uh, I guess it felt like the nice thing to do..."

She has a smile on her face. "Well, that's very kind of you Hikio, but I live pretty close, so I'll be fine."

I fit my foot onto the petals. "Ah, is that so. Then, I'll be leaving then."

As I turn, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. Turning, I see her looking at me somewhat hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Actually... Do you think we could do this again tomorrow? It was pretty helpful for me."

I think about it. "Well, I guess I won't really be doing anything, so I can."

She smiles a little. "Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less."

Normally, that would be something fairly mean or hurtful, and yet somehow this feels almost like and inside joke with us now. Instead of getting angry, I find myself somewhat amused. "Of course. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

She turns away, starting to pedal. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

As she rides away, I make my way back home. The situation is still unclear, but something feels different.

It's almost like we're friends now. I can't say I necessarily like her all that much, but I don't mind her company any more like I used to. The only question that remains for me is why. Why is it okay now? What changed? Is it because she's becoming more perceptive?

With these questions still bouncing in my head, the only feeling I know for sure is a strange sense of warmth. With a full stomach, I ride all the way back home, where I make it to my room and lay down.

There are a lot of things I want answered, and many things that still don't make sense. My decision also remains unclear, but at the very least, perhaps I'll come closer to my answer tomorrow.

And perhaps, there will be more answers for me as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know this isn't my best chapter, and it's pretty shoddy. I wrote most of this while pretty tired, and I'm not very good at critically reading my own works. If someone is interested in being a beta for this series, PM me for more details as I'm looking for someone who can edit my new chapters.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. I apologize for the bit of pause hiatus in most of my projects, but I recently got into CSGO so yeah... That happened...**

 **The plot for this one might come across a little rushed, and to be honest I'm not super certain on how much longer this series will last. Don't worry though, it won't be ending very soon. I expect this to be a medium-long length story, since I'm planning for some sort of epilogue sort of thing. So stay tuned for that. Make sure to leave a review if you have any feedback for me, good or bad.**

 **And as always, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**

 **p.s. this story has officially overtaken my main story in terms of popularity. I'm glad you guys enjoy this one so much, since it's significantly shorter but just as popular. I hope you guys will continue to stick with me as this story progresses :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Onii-chan, don't worry about me... I'll be fine. Just make sure to study properly and do well in school. Ah, kyaa, that earned a lot of Komachi points..."

My adorable little sister coughed weakly as she said that last line.

How can you expect me to even want to go to school when Komachi is lying sick in bed? If I go to school, then my poor sister is going to be home all day, suffering and miserable with nobody to care for her...

"But Komachi... You're gonna be home alone with no one to care for you..."

"Oi... Onii-chan, I'll be fine... Besides, you're looking creepy right now..." She pouts. "And besides, don't treat me like a little kid! I can..." She coughs. "I can take care of myself."

I frown. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I'd be happy to miss school for a day, you know. I have the grades for it, and I won't miss much-"

"Come on Onii-chan. It's not a big deal, I just have a small fever. Just go." She coughs again. "Just make sure to come home soon... Okay?"

She gives me a weak push out the door, and all I can really do is let her. The last thing I want is for her to hurt herself.

"Fine, I get it, I get it... Just go back to bed, I'll be home soon."

Komachi snickers a little bit. "Fufu~ have a nice day Onii-chan!" She coughs another time before going back to her room.

Ugh. This really is the worst, but I guess I've got no choice but to just go to school. Don't worry, Komachi! Your Onii-chan is coming home as soon as he can! Even if you sometimes seem like I'm just annoying, but whatever...

* * *

Miura glanced at me as I entered the classroom, scowling a bit, and probably curious as to why I was so much later to class than I normally was. Although, it most likely wasn't out of worry for me, but rather out of anger that I couldn't catch her conversation with Hayama.

Although perhaps it was the unusually gloomy aura that floated around me. I wouldn't be surprised if they could feel it, because even I could.

Well I'll have you know that taking care of a sick sister isn't easy! In fact, as I walk into the classroom, all I want to do is run back home and take care of my dear sister. Stupid things like sickness, I wish I could take the burden for Komachi! The world is indeed cruel. Why couldn't it have been me?! My mind is set on getting home as soon as I can. Onii-chan is coming, Komachi!

Well, not like he would normally do much anyways if it weren't for the Service club.

Actually, speaking of which, it didn't seem like Yuigahama was particularly phased when I came in a little late. Why was it just Miura? In fact, the more I think about it, why would she even care in the first place? Well, I guess she was just angry at me for not making it in time to observe.

Wait, why do I even care what she thinks of me? I could care less... I think.

I shake my head slightly and sit down in my seat. I don't need this kind of stress this early in the morning! My brain is barely ready to keep my body functioning; how can I even hope to understand impossible questions like this?

To make matters worse, my pocket vibrates just before class starts, and I pull out my phone to see what's going on. Normally I'd ignore it, but since my dear sister is sick I can't afford to miss anything!

However, upon pulling out my phone, the notification reads "new message from Miura Yumiko".

What does this troublesome woman want?!

I swipe the screen open and groan inwardly as I read its contents.

" _Meet me on the roof during lunch. Make sure nobody sees you._ "

What the hell Miura?!

What is this?! It sounds like you're trying to involve me in some sort of murder! Please don't tell me you're secretly a yandere! Am I going to die because I don't like Hayama?!

I slowly look over to her, slightly terrified for my life, only to find her looking at me with a disappointed smirk. She quickly types away on her phone again before sitting down.

" _Don't be an idiot Hikio. It's not anything stupid like I'm sure you're imagining. Just don't be late._ "

" _Yeah fine whatever."_

I hastily type my response so as to not incur any suspicion and quickly pocket my phone. For lunch, huh? What does this woman want from me? First it's my after school time, and now she wants my lunch time too? Give me a break!

I do my best to kind of send negative vibes her way but it seems she's done interacting with me and is basically ignoring me at this point.

 _Ugh, what a pain... Guess I don't really have a choice in this matter..._

Suddenly, the voice of an angel descends from in front of me before I notice anything. "Um... Hahciman, good morning..."

Instantly, my soul is soothed and peace flows through my mind. "Yo, Totsuka."

He shuffles a little bit, seemingly shy, and gives me an angelic smile. "Um, I was wondering if today you wanted to eat lunch with me..."

My face feels hot as he asks the question. I'm about to say yes but then I remember Miura. Damn it, I'm gonna eat lunch with Totsuka! I don't need to accommodate to you, Fire Queen!

But I hesitated, and it seems Totsuka noticed.

"A-ah, you must already have plans, right? Sorry, maybe next time then."

"W-wait-"

Before I can stop him, he walks off and suddenly, my visions of a lunch with Totsuka go flying out the window faster than my trust in society.

This is so unfair! I never agreed to meet up with Miura! And now I lost my chance to spend time with an angel!

Ugh, this sucks...

* * *

Classes pass without incident and lunch period begins. For some reason, I find myself climbing the stairs to the roof, despite everything I was thinking of earlier. I guess it's just because I have nowhere else to go now that Totsuka cancelled.

I sigh, and open the door, exposing some harsh sunlight and clear skies. _Too bright, too bright!_

I squint, making my fish eyes even less attractive as they adjust to the sunlight. Deciding it's far too sunny for my liking, I go to sit in the shade. Unsurprisingly, it seems Miura is late. Whatever, it's not like I have anything better to do.

As I unwrap my lunch, a deliciously enticing loaf of yakisoba bread, I hear the door squeak open. Looking to my left, a figure bathed in golden sunlight steps onto the rooftop, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds and flowing locks of gold hanging around her shoulders. For a moment, I find myself at a loss for words.

 _Was she always this attractive?_

Suddenly, I come to my senses and shake my head. That was too close! I almost fell for her, right then and there! _It's a good thing I remembered what she's really like..._

That's right, she's just a selfish girl who doesn't understand much... At least, that's what I used to think.

"Hikio? There you are. Did anybody see you?"

Her voice snaps me out of my stupor. "Not a chance. Besides, even if they did, nobody cares enough to think about what I'm doing."

She crosses her arms. "Well, if you say so."

"So? Why did you call me up here on my precious lunch period?"

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. What could you be doing during lunch anyways? As far as I've seen, you always eat lunch alone."

I scowl. "Well I'll have you know that my alone time is just as important..." I pause, a thought popping into my head. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Suddenly, she stops and looks at me, then the floor. She murmurs to herself, and I can just barely make out part of it. "...how did I..."

Seeing her so flustered, I can't pass up the opportunity to tease her a little bit. It's not everyday that someone gets to see the famous Fire Queen acting like this.

"Oh ho? Could it be you were actually watching me?"

"N-no, there's no chance! Why would I ever look at a guy like you...?"

It almost seems like she's asking herself the question instead of me, and seeing her turn red is surprisingly cute. Who would have guessed that Miura's tsundere side would be like this? Actually, wait! What am I even thinking?!

"It's not like I was looking at you like _that_... I guess I was just making sure you were doing your job... Besides, who'd like a guy like you?"

That's right, I'm the loner to beat all loners. The one, the only, Hkigaya Hachiman!

Well, not like I care about romance at all anyways. I swore it off, ever since that time...

I sigh. "Well, I see your point."

She crosses her arm with a "Hmph, as long as you understand, I guess it's fine..."

"So? What is it you wanted to talk about?"

She sighs and sits down, hugging her legs to her chest. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Actually, on the contrary, I consider myself to be fairly intelligent, thank you very much."

"Then shouldn't you already know?"

I take a bite of my bread, savoring its flavor before I choose to answer. "Of course I do, but it _is_ a common courtesy to ask first. Besides, I could have been wrong."

She chuckles lightly. "You're not the type I normally take as someone who considers courtesies of all things."

"I'll have you know I can be extremely courteous when I choose to. It's just that I don't care enough about society to do it."

She sighs. "Figures as much. Anyways, I was thinking it's about time for us to start taking action."

I know what she's saying but I'm almost afraid to respond. I can't just tell her no because I think she's getting sick of waiting, and surely she would be suspicious of me at this point. After all, in normal circumstances it would make sense for her to do something after all this time.

But this isn't under normal circumstances by any means. I mean, I already know exactly what'll happen if she tries to do anything, and in the worst case scenario, that bastard Hayama is going to give her an ambiguous answer that'll lead her on. Too afraid to break the group dynamic, he'll keep her on an edge, not giving enough to convince her to go all the way but not enough to convince her to give up. She'd be stuck in an endless cycle, forever believing that she had a chance when in reality there was none.

So then what do I tell her?

I don't want to make her waste her remaining time in high school. And if I let her go ahead here, then that's just what will happen. But on the other hand, if I keep stalling her out, saying we need to wait longer, isn't that doing the exact same thing?

Indeed, the answer is the one I had come to long ago, and the one I had wanted to avoid. The only way for Miura to continue with her high school career is to face the truth, else it becomes a stagnant point in which she can't move forwards.

Even still, would she be ready for it? I don't know if she's ready to understand that her entire group is built on a web of deceptions.

Then again, wasn't she the first one to start noticing it? She had started to understand the fake essence of her group and thus wanted something to change. Is it safe to say that she knew?

I would even go so far as to say that-

"Oi, Hikio, are you even listening to me?"

Her pointed question startles me. _How long had I been in thought?_

"Y-yeah...

She huffs. "I've been calling your name forever but you weren't responding. Geez, I thought you were supposed to be helping me."

I smirk. "Well excuse me for trying to think."

"It's whatever." She stands up. "We can finish this after school. I have to leave early so that nobody sees us coming from the roof together. Just meet me after school in the library at the normal time."

As she goes to leave, I call out to her. "Wait! I can't today, I have to go straight home. Besides, we can always do it another time."

She smiles. "That's not really an issue."

"What do you mean?"

Miura blinks. "Isn't it obvious? I'll just come over."

...

 _Huh?!_

* * *

And so I find myself inexplicably going home alongside the Fire Queen herself. Of course, she made sure that nobody would see her before accompanying me, and especially that Hayama would have no idea this was happening.

While normally this would be taken as an insult, in a way, it's almost a compliment. That I am in fact a loner to beat them all. _Heh, shows them._

Regardless, the fact that she is actually coming over to my house is still trying to settle in my head. It's almost as if I'm trying to deny it at this point. Then suddenly, it seems I fully grasp the situation.

 _She's coming to my house?! I'm an innocent high schooler! I can't have a girl in my room all alone! Kyaaa! Plus, my precious little sister is sick, so I could easily take advantage of her being unable to do anything! What am I thinking?!_

 _"_ Everything alright, Hikio?"

Once again, Miura's voice breaks me out of my self-induced panic. This seems to be some sort of recurring theme. What is this, some kind of running gag in a high school romcom?!

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Anyways, why couldn't this wait till tomorrow?"

She flips her hair to the side as she starts to pick up the pace. "The longer I stall for, the less time I'll have to actually do anything. I want to get something done before it's too late. That much you can agree with, right?"

I pick up the pace, trying to match her. "Well, that's true, but..."

 _It doesn't mean I approve!_

"Besides, why are you so set on coming home right away? We didn't have to do this at your house, you know."

I sigh. "Well, it's not like I _wanted_ you to come over..."

She glares at me and a chill goes down my spine, so I hurriedly try to explain before something inexplicably bad happens to me. "B-but my sister is sick right now, so I need to get home and take care of her."

The glare subsides and she gives me an eerily pleasant smile. _You can't do that! You can't go from murderous look to cute smile like that! That's cheating!_

"Is that so? Well, that's not too much of an issue. Let's just get home so you don't keep her waiting."

"Y-yeah..." Her surprisingly considerate answer catches me by surprise, and unable to think of a response, we walk quietly back to my house.

* * *

"It's this one?"

I walk up beside her as I go to open the door. "Yeah, it's this one."

She steps to the side as I use the key to unlock the door and step inside. I hold it open so she can follow behind me, then we pull off our shoes at the door.

"I'm home."

"Pardon my intrusion..."

Miura hesitantly steps in, and by the look on her face she's worried she's going to discover some terrible secret in here. I sigh and turn to face her. "Look, there's nothing crazy in here, so can you quit the act?"

She flips her hair defiantly. "It's not like I can help it if I just feel naturally afraid when walking into the home of someone like you."

"Ouch."

She giggles a little bit as she continues into the house. I can't help but smirk as well, seeing as this sort of banter has become regular between the two of us. "Just take a seat on the couch over there. I'm gonna go check on my sister, and once I make sure she's okay we can talk about whatever."

She makes her way over to the couch and plops down on it, looking rather comfortable. "Alright, go check on her."

I leave Miura sitting alone on the couch as I go to Komachi's room and knock. "Komachi, can I come in?"

A faint "Uun" echoes from inside, so I quickly open the handle and walk into her dark room. Clothes are lying around everywhere, and when I look to her bed, she's there. My adorable sister Komachi, looking weak and in pain as she lies under the covers, an ice pack on her forehead and sweat on her face.

"Are you alright? I cam home as soon as I can..."

She opens her eyes and gives me a weak smile. "Oh, please, don't be so overdramatic. It's just a cold. I'll be fine, Onii-chan..."

I kneel next to her bed so that she doesn't have to speak so loud. "Is there anything you want? Have you eaten anything?"

Komachi shakes her head lightly.

"Alright, wait here."

I get up to go to the kitchen and prepare something for her to eat, but to my surprise I see the Fire Queen herself, well, starting a fire on the stove. She's puling out a pot and has something prepared on the counter.

"Oi, Miura, what are you doing?"

She turns to face me when she hears my words. "Oh, this? I thought I'd help out, since I'm intruding and all. It's the least I could do. Besides, I'd hate to imagine someone suffering from sickness, so I want to help if I can."

I sigh. "But why? You haven't even met my sister..."

"Do I have to have met her? You know, I can still care about people even if I've never even seen them before. It's called basic compassion, Hikio."

"Of course I know what that is!"

She chuckles. "Do you, now?"

I scowl and go to the cupboard to grab a cup to fill with water for Komachi. "At least let me cook the meal."

"As much as I'd like to laze around, I'm sure you're worried about her, so I think if you left this to me, you could go stay by her until I'm done. I can imagine, you're the type of creepy brother who worries too much about their sister, right?"

I don't really have a response to that one. She's not exactly wrong.

"See? So it makes sense. Besides, not only am I intruding, but I'm getting your help too, so I can at least do this much."

I grab the cup of water and let out a breath of defeat. "Fine, just let me know when you're done. I'll come grab the food."

Seeing her nod, I make my way back to Komachi's room where I give her the water and help change a cool towel on her forehead to cool her down. While doing so, my mind begins to wander a bit.

What is Miura doing, making herself at home like that? I mean, I get she's trying to help, but who would have guessed she would be the type to care for someone she didn't even know? I know she takes care of her group, but I didn't think that motherly love extended to people she didn't know.

But wait, where's mine?!

Oh wait, forgot I was a loner who's despised by everyone. Well, that's okay. I'm perfectly happy as I am.

Still though, I'm actually starting to worry. The more I get to know Miura, the less I dislike her... And that means it's going to be even harder for me to disappoint her later on when her quest for Hayama inevitably fails.

The longer I think about it, the less it makes sense for me to keep stalling this out. If she's going to learn about it, the sooner the better.

That's it. I've decided. Once I make sure Komachi will be alright, I'll tell Miura. I'll tell her everything. The truth behind her group, and the truth behind Hayama... It's time she knew.

As soon as I make up my mind, I hear a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Komachi looks at me strangely when she hears the voice. She whispers quietly, "Who is that?"

I give her a slight shake of the head when I realize that this situation is going to be hard to explain. I hadn't really thought this through at all.

The door opens and Miura walks in holding a tray with a bowl of what appears to be hot porridge and sliced oranges. She's wearing an apron, and while the idea that it suits her crosses my mind, the bigger question is where she got it. Actually, wait, that's the one Komachi uses when she's baking! _This woman, just going through our stuff? What is she thinking?_

Komachi sits up slightly and looks at Miura with a dull look of surprise. "Ah, I don't think we've met... I'm sorry my brother made you do this. He can be an idiot sometimes... Anyways, my name is Komachi Hkigaya. Sorry you have to see me like this right now."

Miura sets the tray down on a desk and bows slightly. "My name is Miura Yumiko. I'm sorry for being so bold as to intrude, but I hope this food will help you feel better. I'm your brother's friend."

Komachi laughs weakly. "Friend, huh? I didn't know my Onii-chan could make those."

"Haha, neither did I, but he's not all that bad. Detestable, but he has a sweet side."

"Hehe, very true, very true."

 _Um, could we not act like I'm not here? I can hear everything, you knowwww?_

I clear my throat awkwardl. "Um, formalities aside, why don't you eat, Komachi? You'll need to get your strength back to recover."

Komachi eyes the bowl and gets up out of bed. She leans on me as she makes her way to sit down at her desk in front of the food.

"Itadakimasu." She lifts her head and gives Miura a smile. "Thank you for the food, I really appreciate it."

Miura gives a warm smile. "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do, especially for someone so cute like you."

I sit on the floor, watching the whole spectacle unfold as I nod my head in agreement. _Komachi is indeed very cute._

Komachi looks at me and Miura and something seems to click in her head. "Ah, if you came to do something, Miura-senpai, then please don't worry about me. I'll be fine from here. You can do what you need to do. I'll just eat this and sleep."

I glance at the Fire Queen and we both nod. "Alright, Komachi, make sure to rest properly, okay? We shouldn't be too long."

She smiles. "Have fun Onii-chan."

* * *

Closing the door behind us, Miura and I walk out to the couch where we plop down. I'm already exhausted, which makes me dread what's going to happen soon even more.

Miura sits down beside me, and fiddles with her hair for a bit before speaking up. "So, I think it's time I took action... And I want you to help me. Can you do it, Hikio?"

I frown slightly. It looks like she hasn't changed her mind at all. That's too bad, I suppose. I decided that I would tell her the truth today, and I set my decision in stone. "Look, about that, Miura..."

Suddenly she appears concerned, as if she wasn't expecting this sort of answer. "What is it?"

"I..." I stutter, and suddenly I feel myself unable to continue. _Damn it, what's wrong with me?! I should just be able to tell her! Why is this so difficult?!_

Without warning, I feel something warm on my shoulder, and looking up I see Miura eyeing me with concern in her eyes, the normal emerald fire losing their typical aggression. "What's wrong, Hikio?"

And suddenly, I see her in a new light. She's someone who, despite the cold exterior which can come across as rude and arrogant, underneath she really does care for others. She genuinely cares about people other than herself and even though she doesn't always showcase it, it's definitely always there.

Perhaps I was dumb for not realizing this fact sooner. I had always thought her to be a selfish girl who cared only for what mattered the most to her. But that was wrong. It's more than just what she wants, but also what others want.

And suddenly, in this moment, I found myself unable to tell her. That someone who cares so much for her friends, who exists in a group that she believes to be precious, is living a fabrication. It doesn't make any logical sense. I always hated nice girls.

But maybe it's because I know that her affections are purely directed at Hayama, so I can affirm that her kindness towards me is simply kindness in its purest form. She has nothing to gain by being nice to me right now, since she already got the information that she wanted.

Indeed, the kindness she's showing to me right now...

It's _genuine_.

And yet, somehow, I feel a strange sort of sadness tugging at me when I realize that fact. It doesn't make any sense, and I'm confused for no real reason other than the fact that I realized that _I care about Miura._

It's not that there's a logical reason for why I can't tell her. In fact, it's not that I can't at all. It's that I _don't want_ to.

Miura's nervous chuckle brings me back to reality. "I-it's not anything serious, right?"

I look her in the eyes and almost lose myself. Somehow, all this realization is happening too quickly. Were her eyes always this mesmerizing?

"I'm fine... There's nothing really wrong."

She pulls her hands off her shoulders and leans back into the couch, letting out a long sigh. "Ahh, I don't know if I can believe you after that little space out, but if you say so I won't press you."

Leaning her head back, Miura looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes for a short period. "But you know, don't you?"

Amidst my struggle to understand everything, another question only throws me off even more. "Huh?"

She opens her eyes and gives me a painfully sad smile. "How Hayato really feels."

"Wh-"

Before I can even respond, she looks away and cuts me off. "How he feels about me. How he feels about all of us. How fake it is." She grows quieter, almost to the point of a whisper. "How stupid I was."

"I-I don't really know what you're talking about..."

She stops talking for a moment, and must be what I assume is thinking. Luckily, I use the time as well to collect myself. There's a short lull in the conversation, and I organize my thoughts. Well, at least well enough for me to be able to put these thoughts away until later.

"I can see through you, you know. Maybe you know what I'm talking about, but once you start to care enough about a person, and start to notice they way the act, you can see how they lie." Miura smiles. "And I can tell you're lying, Hikio."

She cares about me? Enough to see through my crafted lies? I'm not sure if I should be flattered or terrified.

But, caught in my lie, I don't see any other option out except the truth. What I had decided in the beginning. _I guess it all comes full circle._

"Ah, alright, you got me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her response is immediate and sharp. From the tone of her voice, she sounds a little hurt that I didn't say anything. That I didn't try to help her as much as I could have.

And for once, with her, I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry."

My weak and feeble reply is all I can muster. I don't know how she figured it out, but at the moment, it doesn't really matter as to how. What matters is that she knows now.

"You know, it wasn't easy when I first realized it. I spent a long time thinking as to why Hayato was feeling distant even though he was still so perfect. I didn't want to believe it, but the only real answer I could come to was that it was an act. And once I got there, it led me to thinking that maybe Hayato isn't really what I thought he was. Then what? Did that mean I fell in love with a persona? It does, doesn't it? So then what's the point in action, or anything like that? Even if we ended up together, he wouldn't be what I wanted, what I thought he was. It wouldn't be worth it. All these years I spent chasing after him, and it took me this long to understand. It's my fault for not seeing it sooner. You probably knew for a while, didn't you, Hikio? I guess I can't really blame you for not telling someone stupid like me... I guess I deserve it, huh?"

"No."

My answer comes out surprisingly strong and confident.

"H-Hikio?"

I clench my fists as I brace myself for this incredibly embarrassing and cheesy answer. "It's not that you deserve it. Well, to be honest, for a while, I didn't like you at all. In fact, I guess I could say I despised you."

Miura smiles warmly. "Harsh. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel that way too at one point."

 _At one point, huh?_

"But I realized. It's not about whether you deserve it. I didn't tell you because..." I hesitate. But looking at Miura, with her green eyes wide in anticipation, makes me finish. "Because I didn't want to hurt you like that."

 _Kyaa! That was way too embarrassing!_

Her eyes widen even further in surprise and her mouth makes a small "o". "I see. You know, that's actually nice to hear. I may seem somewhat composed now, but you should have seen me when I first realized... Haha, I was a wreck." She chuckles slightly, as if in an attempt to compose herself. "You know, I was worried for a while that you still hated me. Because for me, I'd be lying if I said I liked the way you acted all the time. But I'd also be lying if I said I didn't think you were my friend."

"I-is that so...? Well, I guess I feel the same..."

 _Are conversations always this embarrassing? What the hell is this?!_

Miura flashes a hopeful smile, something I never thought I'd see from someone normally so composed and confident. Someone who didn't need hope, who would take life in her own hands and make things work for herself. "Can I really trust you, Hikio?"

I see.

This girl, who had her entire reality crushed with the realization that her precious group of friends was held together by lies, that her object of love and admiration was a persona, and that her high school life had almost been wasted. Miura Yumiko, who learned that life is full of lies and that she herself was surrounded by them, wanted something real. Something genuine.

I don't want to give her false hope. But this feeling... That I think that Miura is a friend to me... That's not a lie. It's true.

"Yeah, you can trust me. I'm not lying."

Her eyes grow slightly teary, and she smiles. "Although you know, I'll still need help from now on. I can be selfish sometimes, you know? I don't know if I can do it right now, but I feel like I still need to talk more about this stuff."

I try to comfort her. "Yeah, sure. You know I don't really do anything after school anyways."

Standing up, she glances over to Komachi's door, as if realizing that Komachi may have heard all of this. Wait, Komachi may have heard all of this?!

"Anyways, I should get going before I intrude any more. You should take care of Komachi."

I stand up as well. "Yeah, I need to make sure she's okay. Don't worry though, I'm sure she's fine."

Miura smiles as we walk to the door. She puts on her shoes and opens the door, but at the last minute turns around. "D-don't get the wrong idea, okay? I'm only doing this because I'm grateful to you, it's nothing more..."

"Wait what are you-"

Suddenly, she pulls me into a tight embrace. Her warmth seeps into me, and mt face feels really hot right now. _Huuuuuuuuuuh?!_

"Thanks, Hikio. I really mean it. Thank you so much."

"Y-yeah..."

She pulls away from me with a bright smile and her green eyes dazzling like I'd never seen them before, especially when they were looking at me. "See you tomorrow, Hikio."

I try my best to smile back, though it comes out quite bad. "See you tomorrow."

As she walks out the door and closes it behind her, I let out a sigh. _Man, that was way too hard._

It was surprising to me that she figured out the truth on her own. It surprised me even more with how she reacted, and how she treated me. I mean, I know we've gotten closer, but I didn't think we'd do anything as embarrassing as admitting feelings of friendship. I mean, how dumb does that sound?

Still, I can't help but feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Normally, at this point I'd be happy to have nothing more to do with Miura, but right now, that's now what I feel.

I suppose I can say that we're friends now, huh? Something that came so casually to her, but took me so long to realize. I guess I really can be hopeless sometimes.

I walk back to Komachi's room knocking before opening the door. "Oi, Komachi, are you alright?"

She's sitting up in her bad, looking like she just woke up. "Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Where'd Miura-senpai go?"

"She left."

"Ah, I see. By the way, you have a really weird smile right now, Onii-chan."

I didn't realize I was smiling, so I try to wipe it off my face, even though I feel like I'm not very successful. "Ah, sorry about that."

Komachi smiles slyly, a smile probably very different to what I'm currently showing. "Hm? Did something good happen?"

"Not really."

"Is that so? Well, regardless, get Miura-senpai to come back sometime. The food she made was really good, and I want to thank her for it."

I refresh Komachi's cool towel and go to clear the dishes from her desk, before letting out a an exhausted sigh. "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

 **A/N: haha remember when I said I would write more? Because apparently I sure don't.**

 **Life is getting busy, and by that I mean I enjoy doing other things. Oops. Sorry if this chapter seems sorta rushed or over dramatic, but I made it extra long as an apology. I hope you stick with me, if this story ever even finishes.**

 **As always, I hope you all enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated. And, of course, I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	6. Chapter 6

Various thoughts whirled through my mind as I sat down at my desk, looking across the room towards the classroom's predominant clique. What was the dynamic like? Had anything really changed? How was Miura reacting to it? Did anyone else seem to notice?

Yet the answer to all of these questions was what surprised me, as the answer was "the same as always".

It came as a bit of a shock because of the heartfelt speech Miura had given me the night before. In fact, it seemed impossible that someone could brush something like that off as if it never happened. Yet there she was, the fire queen herself, doing exactly that. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and the conversation carried on just as it had the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on. Nothing had changed.

It made me wonder if perhaps yesterday was all just a dream, maybe a fever induced hallucination from which I would wake up any moment to a loud "surprise!" from somewhere. But nothing of the sort happened.

Indeed, if there was one thing that I could say to describe everything that I was witnessing before me, it would be "uneventful".

And although no news is good news, no news in this case was far from ordinary.

But then I caught it.

It was quick, and had I not been the overly perceptive loner that I am, I may have missed it. But it was there.

A glance, a quick meeting of the eyes, a glimmer of emerald amidst a sea of gold.

Indeed, Miura was trying to look at me.

However, as to what purpose, I could not say. Surely, then, it means I wasn't imagining everything that happened to me, and everything I heard. But past that I wasn't sure.

Any other person who receives numerous looks from another person may assume the worst. For example, perhaps they believe it is a sign of affection. Or at least a sign of interest. A person who receives a look like that may get their hopes up.

But I know better! My years as a loner didn't come for nothing, after all. And it is because of this deduction that I know there is something else behind that gaze. There is a meaning behind the lingering glances that are shot in my direction. It most certainly isn't any sort of look of affection, and, as the first time she looked at me, there is an intent behind it.

The difference is, there's something else there.

And for once, it's not disdain.

Knowing Miura, she'll come to me with whatever issue she has, so I don't have to do anything, which is just how I like it. Well, at least until she actually talks to me. That is, if she does at all. Is she still wary of being seen talking to me in public? Indeed, the conversation yesterday has made it clear that Miura is aware of what her issues stem from, and that she doesn't completely hate me. But does she still care enough about her image in her group to avoid me?

My guess would be yes. People don't change overnight, and knowing something in your mind is different than actually acting upon it. For example, I know society is broken, but I don't do anything to fix it. In fact, I do literally nothing.

I suppose I'll just wait until she makes a move. After all, I'm not the sort to go out of my way for something like this.

* * *

Nothing happened throughout the entire day. It was nothing but more glances, so much to the point that I'm sure someone else _had_ to notice. Then again, I'm sure there aren't many people are watching Miura, unless she's really popular enough to have that many admirers. Which again, is something I doubt, because of her quite well known loyalty to Hayama.

And the only reason that I notice her is because I notice everything... Right?

"Hikki!"

Yuigahama breaks me from my self induced stupor, back to the bustle of the ending class. "Yuigahama, what's up?"

"C'mon, let's go to club! Yukinon is waiting by now I'm sure."

I stand up, picking up my bag and walking out the door with her as she starts going forward.

I can tell that she's looking around a little anxiously, as if making sure there's no one there. "What's wrong, Yuigahama?"

"Eh? Oh, I was just wondering if something happened with Yumiko. She seemed a little on edge, and she kept looking in your direction. Do you know anything?"

 _Of all people, how did Yuigahama notice? She's normally the airhead... Well, I guess she tends to care a lot about her friends so it's not that weird._

"I can't say I really know anything. I don't even pay that much attention to those guys."

She tilts her head and grabs her chin. "Is that so? I guess that's true... Still, I worry about her sometimes."

"Why?"

"Cause she's my friend, and I can tell she isn't super happy right now. I just don't know why, and I want to know so I can help her."

"Well, that's admirable of you, I guess." _Not really my concern though._

Once we make it to the club, Yukinoshita is already seated and waiting, with a pot of tea brewing.

"Yahallo Yukinon!"

"Hello Yuigahama. And Hikigaya."

"Yo."

The three of us all sit down at the table, and for a few minutes our room is peaceful and quiet. However, it doesn't take long before a knock on the door draws our attention. As per usual, Yukinoshita answers.

"Come in."

The door slides open and in comes none other than Miura. She seems hesitant at first, but strides in somewhat confidently. She doesn't say anything at first, just looks across the table at the three of us before sitting down and letting out a sigh, as if she's letting out all the pent up feelings inside her. I'm actually startled. I wasn't expecting her to come to the Service Club as a whole. I thought it might be kept as a private thing, especially because as she said before, Yuigahama is in her friend group. Although maybe that's why she wants her help. But still, this may complicate things, and for some reason I'm somewhat disappointed that she didn't come to just me, although as for why I'm not certain. I guess I have no option except to just play things out and play along.

However, rather awkwardly, Yukinoshita coughs. "So, can we help you?"

Her bluntness makes sense, seeing that Yukinoshita wasn't in our class to see Miura today, but still. This silence can seriously kill someone you know?

Miura glances down into her lap before tilting her head back up. "I don't even know what I want... I can't ask for a specific request, because I can't put my feelings into words. It just seems impossible right now."

Yuigahama leans forward. Her genuine worry is starting to show blatantly on her face. "Can you help talk us through it, Yumiko?"

She shakes her head slightly. "I don't really know if I can, but I guess I can try..."

"Well, we're here to listen, so just do what you feel comfortable with."

I nod encouragingly, but not too much to indicate any suspicions about my involvement with the fire queen. I make a brief moment of eye contact with her and I can see a small amount of comfort in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she starts talking. All I can hope for is that she doesn't say anything crazy, or that might compromise me and my connection to her. I'm slightly worried to even think about what Yuigahama and Yukinoshita might think if they knew of my relationship with Miura.

"Well, it just seems like lately I haven't really been able to connect with anybody. I feel like my friends and I don't really talk about anything meaningful. And it worries me. Is this all I'm going to be remembered by? Will my friends have any fond memories of me? Everything we do just feels scripted, meaningless, like it's all an act..."

During the last sentence, I can tell that both of the other girls in the room glanced at me, probably recognizing the similarities in Miura's words and mine.

Yuigahama gives a sad smile. "I know what you mean. But do you really want things to change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if things change, then anything could happen. Even if you aren't super happy right now, if things change then it might end up even worse."

"I guess that's true..."

Yuigahama continues. "If we shake things up, what would happen? Of course I would always be your friend, Yumiko, but who can say for everyone else? What would happen if our friend group dissolved and everyone went their separate ways?"

Miura is shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "That's a possibility, but..."

"I know that it feels bad sometimes, and it's hard to always act like nothing is going wrong... But the prospect of everything falling apart... It scares me."

"It's understandably scary, but still, us being afraid keeps things the same... At what cost?"

Miura looks down, fidgeting with her thumbs. Having asked her question, the room sits in a strange tension. Surprisingly, it's Yukinoshita who speaks out first.

"Miura, why don't you take some time to think on it? It sounds like you're a little emotional right now, and often times emotions can lead to ill advised decisions. The same foes for you Yuigahama."

Yuigahama nods. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

The fire queen shifts again in her seat, before giving a quiet nod. "Yeah, maybe."

Yukinoshita smiles. "Feel free to come back in to talk when you think you're ready to make a decision, and we'll support you from there."

Meanwhile, I sit quietly in the back, drinking my tea and taking everything in. It won't be an easy request when it comes, but hopefully things work out. For my close friends to find something genuine would be good for all of us. Working sucks, but I should still be able to do something. Not just for Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

For Miura, too.

* * *

The next day was going rather quietly, until we got to club.

"Hikki, when did you and Yumiko become friends?"

"Huh?"

We're sitting in the clubroom, and today Yukinoshita had to leave early. It's just me and Yuigahama, and now that we're alone, it seems she's full of questions.

"I saw the way Yumiko looked at you... Normally she looks at you like she hates you, or at least can't stand you, or despises you, or is disgusted by y-"

"I get it."

She starts a little. "A-ah, sorry. Anyways, that's how it normally is, so why is it that yesterday, she smiled at you?"

I can tell that she wasn't asking a rhetorical question, and wants an answer. But I don't really want to answer her...

"I don't really know, I guess she just wasn't thinking straight after all those emotions."

"Hikki, don't lie to me. I saw her looking at you during class. I know there's something that I don't know about. I know I'm not the smartest person, but even I could tell that much."

"There's really nothing-"

She pulls on my sleeve, looking at me. "Please. Don't lie to me, Hikki. I thought we were better friends than this."

I sigh. There's no getting past her it seems, and me denying anything else would be unnecessarily mean.

"She came to me before, for a request. She wanted me to help her get closer to Hayama, and I agreed to help her."

"She went to you for a private request? Why not the rest of us?"

"I think it's because you're in her group, and didn't want things to change in the group's dynamic."

Yuigahama frowns. "I guess that makes sense... And I'm guessing you guys became good friends?"

I scratch the back of my neck, slightly uncomfortable now. "Yeah, more or less."

"But she didn't get Hayama to like her, did she?"

"No, she didn't. She wanted to do something soon, but she started noticing the truth behind that group. When she called me out on the fact that I tried to help her even knowing that it would never work, we had a talk or something and became friends I guess."

Nodding, Yuigahama sighs. "I see. That's all it was, then."

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing! I'm glad you guys are friends now. It made me sad that two of my friends seemed to never get along..."

I chuckle. "Yeah, you might want to fix that with Yukinoshita if it really bothers you that much."

"Haha, maybe so."

* * *

I was sitting at home, quietly minding my own business when my phone rang. It was different than before, because before my phone had merely rung with a text message. But now it was a consistent ringing, which signaled that it wasn't a text, but instead a call.

Checking the user ID, I saw that it was none other than Miura who was calling me. I checked the time. Why would she be calling me at 9 PM? I mean, I could probably guess why, but why now? She could have called me at any time before now, so why wait? Whatever, I shouldn't just ignore this.

"What took you so long to pick up?"

My ears are greeted immediately by a somewhat upset sounding Miura. "Sorry, I couldn't find my phone." _A white lie never hurt anyone..._

I can hear her sighing on the other side.

"So, why'd you call me?"

Miura clears her throat, and begins talking. "I... I just wanted your advice. I don't know what to do, and I didn't have anyone else to turn to, really. No one else knows the same stuff I told you, so I thought you'd be the best person to help me. It's not like I wanted to call you specifically, I just thought you'd be able to help me."

 _Mmhm, don't worry, I won't misunderstand Miura._ "Yeah, yeah, I got it. What do you need help with?"

"What should I do? Do I just let things stay the way they are right now? Or do I risk it all, to gain everything?"

"Well, despite being a bit dramatic, in the end, it's up to you. If you think you can live with the dynamic you have right now, then it might not be worth it to risk it."

"Uh huh."

"But if you can't live with it and want to risk it, then again, that's up to you."

"Hikio, you're just repeating what I'm saying."

I sigh. "If you'd let me finish, than I'd tell you that there's no right answer. Not one that I can give you, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"It all comes down to what you want. I can't tell you the right answer because you're the only one who knows what you want."

"But I don't. Hikio, I'm just confused and lost, and I just need someone to help me." There's a short pause, and I hear her breathe in sharply. "Hikio, won't you help me?"

I purse my lips. She's being rather stubborn. "Of course I'll help when I can, but I can't right now. There isn't anything I can tell you that will change what you want. Think about it, and make your own decision. I'll help you no matter what you choose to do."

"Okay, Hikio... I'll think about it. I might need some time, but thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Komachi's voice comes through the other side of my door. "Onii-chan, was that Miura-senpai?"

I open the door, and I rub my eyes tiredly. "Yes, but why were you listening?"

"Fufufu, don't worry Onii-chan, I'm sure things will work out for you."

Sighing, I can feel my lips frowning. "If you say so."

* * *

The week passed quietly, and Saturday rolled around. Club met as usual, the only difference this time being Miura showing up once again after supposedly giving her decision some thought.

"So? Yumiko, what do you want to do?"

Miura sat once again in front of our table, looking solemn and almost defeated. "It isn't an easy choice. I don't know if I could necessarily be happy no matter what decision I choose to make. But... I want to do something about this. I don't want this sort of environment anymore. I want something real."

She glances at me for some reason, before looking back to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. "I don't even know how much you can help me, but I don't think I'll actually need much in terms of actual actions. I think I'll just need your guidance and advice, as much as I hate to admit it."

I nod my head. Even though I didn't say any sort of preference, I personally would have made the same choice. It seems she feels the same way. For the chance to find something real and genuine... It's a reward that would be worth risking everything, at least in my opinion.

Yukinoshita smiles. "Is that so? Well, we'll support you to the best of our ability. Although, maybe not the best idea to admit to not liking our help."

"I like to solve my own problems, thank you very much. So excuse me for being a little ashamed that I need help on this one."

"Yumiko, it's fine! That's what friends are for, right? We'll be here for you!"

Miura smiled the same warm smile that gave off a motherly vibe. "Thanks, Yui. And you too, Yukinoshita." She looked at me, her emerald eyes both sharp yet oddly warm. "And you, Hikio."

Yukinoshita waved her hand. "It's our job, don't worry about it."

I nod. "Don't mention it."

She stands up, dusting her lap off, before looking up at the other girls. "By the way, do you mind if I borrow Hikio for today?"

Yuigahama perks up. "Huh?"

"I agree with Yuigahama, this is rather sudden."

"Uh, I'd like to point out I didn't agree yet-"

Miura gives me a look, cutting me off. "But you don't have anything left for today, right?"

Yukinoshita frowns. "Well, I suppose not but-"

"Then I'll be borrowing him! Thanks! Come on, Hikio!"

She grabs me by the sleeve and drags me across the room and out into the hallway. "Oi, Miura, where are you taking me? Wait, wait!"

Disregarding my plea completely, she at least takes the courtesy to answer my question. "I want to talk to you... Alone... Even though Yui is my friend, and Yukinoshita is smart, for some reason I feel more comfortable if I'm just talking to you."

I find myself turning slightly hot. It's not everyday a loner like me hears a line like that, especially from someone like Miura. But I guess that just means I'm good friends with her, which is good I suppose. It's not like I particularly dislike her either.

"Actually, confession time, I have no idea where we're going. I just wanted to talk to you alone."

I chuckle. It's surprisingly unlike her to act so quickly on impulse, to the point of not having a plan. "Well, we could just go to the park. There's benches there that no one else really goes to."

She stops and lets go of me, turning around to face me, smiling. "Oh, the park? Didn't know you knew of places outside your house."

"I'll have you know I know exactly 16 places outside my house, thank you very much."

Her laugh feels real, and pure. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

We arrive at the park as the sun begins to set, casting an orange yellow hue across the sky. Taking a seat one of the benches, the only other people in sight are a mother and her child playing at the playground across the field from us.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She sits down, adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder to become more comfortable. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

I lean back in the bench, taking in the sky. "Like I said, it's up to you to make what your 'right choice' is, but I personally would have done the same. I think something genuine is worth the risk."

"But are you sure? What if I really lose everything? What if everything is gone by the time this is over, and I'm left with nothing? Was it really the best option?"

"It's a risk you'd have to be willing to take. Maybe it's not the best option, but it's one that you'd have to be worth fighting for. It's not easy, but you know Yuigahama will always be on your side, and as long as it's a request, Yukinoshita should help you too. Even if things go wrong, you'll still have people who will stay with you and back you up."

"Will you?"

I pasue. "Huh?"

She looks at me directly, her golden hair blazing brazenly in the orange sunset. the hues making her green glow with a color like amber. "Will you be there for me too? No matter what happens?"

Again, I find myself growing warm. Despite my protests, I am rather glad that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama weren't here to see this. And although it's embarrassing, I did promise to help her, and she is my friend...

"Yeah. I'll be there for you."

She smiles warmly. "Thanks, Hikio."

A few minutes go by of us just sitting there, and I'm not really sure what to do. I'm not exactly used to situations like this, so I just sorta sit there until Miura does something.

Except the thing she did wasn't what I expected.

Out of nowhere, I feel something warm and soft on my shoulder and arm. My face must have lit up like a Christmas tree, and I can feel myself getting warm under my clothes. "Um, Miur-"

She hushes me. "We're friends now, and I've always called you Hikio, so you deserve to call me something other than Miura. If you want, you can call me Yumiko now."

As touched as I am, I can't shake the feeling that it sounds like a mother talking to a child. "I, uh, have no issue calling you Miura..."

I can feel her shift. "God, can you not be so dense? I just wanted to have a moment and you're ruining it! Just call me Yumiko!"

Uwah?! Why is she suddenly angry?! And why is she still grabbing me?! "Um, okay, Yumiko, that's fine!"

Yumiko smiles, and I can hear her chuckle. "Much better."

Another minute passes. Can she let go yet? I am extremely uncomfortable with this position right now.

"You know, Hikio, I still feel so confused... I feel lost, and I don't even know what I want anymore. But somehow, I feel like it'll be okay."

"That's good." _Now can I get my space back?_

I glance down at her to see that she's smiling warmly. "I should get going." She lets go and gets up. Looking at me one more time, she slings her bag back over her shoulder. "Thanks Hikio. I don't know why, but it makes me happy that we're friends now. You're not such a bad guy after all, you know that?"

I shake my shoulders, finally free and in control of my personal space again. "Gee, wouldn't have guessed."

Yumiko laughs. "I guess so, huh? But seriously, thank you. I'll see you later."

I get up to wave her goodbye as she waves back, smiling.

And like that, she was gone, leaving me to question and ponder all the possible implications of her speech and actions.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! Here's my gift to you: another chapter!  
**

 **Lame present, I know, especially one that's as shoddy as this one. Let's go down the checklist!**

 **Rushed? Check!**

 **Short? Check!**

 **Poorly written? Check!**

 **Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed, and feedback is appreciated. And, as always, I hope to see you all in the next chapter, whenever that may be!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	7. Chapter 7

The events that transpired today could be described as many things.

Unexpected, perhaps? Most certainly so. No amount of preparation and knowledge could have prepared me for what I witnessed today.

Sudden? Absolutely, as until it happened I had no premonition of what might occur.

Bothersome? Definitely. All it did was shake things up and cause a great deal of imminent pain to me, as well as a bunch of work (most likely).

However, was it a good thing?

I'm of the inclination that it was.

It started rather normal today, which is probably why I was completely blindsided by it. Stepping into the classroom, the clique in the back conversed as usual. I went and sat at my desk, alone, as usual. Yumiko cast me glances, as if worried, as usual. Hiratsuka-sensei walked into the room and quieted the class, as usual.

The day started, as usual.

However, the first signs of disturbance began at the start of lunch. Oddly enough, most people outside of the clique had left the room for the lunch period, excluding myself and a couple others. It seemed that their conversations would go as per usual, talking up about small things of little consequence.

"Hey, Tobecchi, what are you eating today?"

A recognizably stupid sounding chuckle. "Aha, this? I read somewhere online that crab is like, super good if you want to build up muscle so I've been eating a lot of it."

"But why do you care about getting muscles so much?"

"To get girls to notice me of course! How else do I always strike out with them? I thought, it totally has to be because my muscles aren't big enough!"

A collective amount of laughter ensues, although whether it is out of pity, actual mirth, or some strange mix of the two, I cannot tell. _Although if that were me , I just wouldn't laugh at all._ _If it's not funny, I won't laugh. What's the point in faking it? The only thing I'd be laughing at is them._

However, through the amusement of the group, a strange tension was building. Something felt somewhat off, and it became incredibly clear what that source was with only a glance.

Yumiko wasn't in it.

She seemed somewhat lost, as if anxious and worried. Unlike her normal, involved attitude, she was out of the conversation, and sat at the edge of the circle. Constantly glancing at her hands, and not really making eye contact with anyone else, the Fire Queen had clearly lost her flames.

Nothing happened at first, and even though I was certain someone had noticed it by now, nobody made a move to point it out. It made sense, as the group was too afraid to shatter their fragile facade in fear that friends would no longer be friends.

 _Which is just stupid by the way. If you were really friends, you would make up and come back. It's not exactly rocket science._

Lunch went on for about ten minutes this way, with the majority of the group carrying on a conversation with Yumiko remaining silent the whole time. At first, I wondered if the tension was unwarranted, because it seemed she was simply nervous for some other reason. That's why I had no reason to expect her next action.

"Hey... Guys..."

The first words from Yumiko, despite being little more than a whisper, rang clearly through the room. Immediately, a small shuffling noise signaled the turning of heads. Everyone, even the few bystanders in the room, raised their heads in her direction. As to why, it can only be for two reasons. One, that it was the first thing she's really said all day, and given her previous actions, it's natural that her voice would garner attention. And second, because her words carried a strange weight. Unlike her normally somewhat abrasive and strong voice, these words were spoken with a sense of subdued worry, and a subtle amount of urgency.

Yuigahama, surely remembering the request from Yumiko yesterday, gasps slightly. I too feel my senses growing alert, the pieces clicking in my mind as to what she aims to do here. I knew that she was going to do it, yet I didn't expect it to be so soon.

Tobe, of course, seems to be the one who doesn't grasp what's going on. "What's up? You haven't been talking all day."

Yumiko shifts in her seat on top of a desk. She seems to be searching for the words to say. There was no way to put it lightly, for sure, and yet knowing her she's trying to find the best way to say what she wants to say.

"Don't you ever feel like..."

She begins speaking, her voice quavering lightly, and her gaze fails to meet anything but the floor in front of her. However, before she can continue, Hayama's chuckle cuts through. That bastard, what is he thinking?

"Haha, Miura, are you feeling alright? You don't seem like your normal self. Do you want me to take you down to the nurse's office?"

Oh. I see what he is doing now. That idiot, he's trying to preserve the group dynamic. He knows what she's trying to do, and he's trying to shut her down.

The worst part is, I don't know how she'll react.

Because it made me remember something.

 _That's right..._

Even though I knew about her desire for something real, and that she realized the truth behind Hayama, I never figured out how she still felt. It's easy to assume that she wouldn't like him anymore because she knows the truth, but human emotion isn't that simple. I know that just as well as anyone. And she's never said anything about whether she still liked him.

I guess this was the moment to find out. Nobody but her knows what she's going to do. For some reason, I feel a small amount of anxiety. Why am I nervous about what she might say? It doesn't really affect me, does it?

No, that's not the way I really think anymore. Because she's my friend, and if she wants something genuine, then damn it if I won't try to help her find it.

For the first time, she glances up and then maintains eye contact with Hayama. He smiles kindly, and for a second, it seems like she wavers.

A few seconds pass.

Quietly.

Each feels like an eternity.

As if everything rests on these next few seconds.

She looks away, and for a second glances in my direction before looking back.

"No, Hayato, I'm feeling okay. But I just wanted to say that... Don't you think lately, things have been the same? Like, things don't change..."

I let out a sigh, finding myself somewhat relieved. _Wait, was I holding my breath?_

Surprisingly, it's Ebina who steps forward, smiling somewhat sadly. "Miura, is this really what you want?"

Yumiko stands up, and seems to gain her composure. She nods somewhat more confidently. "It's not the same like it used to be. I want to go back to the times where we talked about everything and anything... Where it was all real. Where nothing was forced, and we weren't afraid of honesty. That's the time I want to go back to."

Ebina nods thoughtfully. "Well, I know what you mean. We should certainly consider what she says. I think she has a point. I'm sure you guys have noticed it too."

Yuigahama nods sadly. "Yeah."

I've noticed too that Hayama has stepped back. For once, it seems he's completely lost control of the dynamic. _Serves him right._

"So how about we just start being honest again? I don't think I was ever lying, but if you guys were, it's not that hard to just tell the truth. I mean, really now, don't act like a bunch of little kids, and I don't see the issue."

Taking everyone by surprise, it's Tobe who responds normally.

Ebina smiles warmly, chuckling a bit. "I guess that's true, huh?"

Yuigahama lets out breath but nods her head. "It'll be different, and sometimes I get sorta worried about what might happen to us if things change."

"But you want it too, don't you? Something real, with real feelings... It doesn't mean as much if all we do is talk about the same meaningless stuff everyday."

"Hey, Yumiko, are you trying to say you didn't like us?"

One of the other unnamed girls in the group speaks out.

"W-what? No, of course not, the reason I said it is because..."

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell us if you didn't like talking to us. That's so mean!"

Yumiko is flustering for a response. Surely she didn't anticipate something like this.

"I wasn't..."

"You were probably laughing at us behind our backs the whole time, weren't you? You think you're better than us just because Hayato likes you a bit more?"

She's frantic at this point. "No, no, that's not-!"

In her voice, I hear everything she said she was afraid of. Her friends, hurt and feeling betrayed, turning their backs on the girl who had worked endlessly to try and protect their friendship. Shying away from the very person whose greatest fear was unraveling before her very eyes. Her control was slipping through her fingers, and her voice was beginning to break. The already weak facade of confidence and strength was being shattered.

"Whatever Yumiko... Class is starting, just... It's whatever."

The two girls promptly turned their backs on her, walking back to their desks with a fiery aura. She sat, paralyzed in what I can only assume was a strange mix of disbelief and sadness. I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure her eyes would display a wild mix of emotions, a pandemonium of chaos raging behind those emerald oceans. And judging by the faces of those I could see, I don't think I was far from the truth.

Ebina and Yuigahama both stood there, looking down and somewhat sad, though Ebina smiled slightly with a smile that gave off the feeling of wisdom, and a reluctant acceptance for what occurred. Yuigahama on the other hand appeared on the verge of tears, as if her world had been lost. Tobe seemed confused, and shook his head. "Damn, some people..."

The class bell rings and everyone takes their seats. That conversation certainly hadn't gone in any sort of direction I was anticipating. The dynamic shift, the reaction of those girls, the response of Yuigahama and the seeming knowledge of Ebina.

And in the background, the whole time, stood Hayama, stoic and silent, as if unwilling to accept that their dynamic had been shifted to such a degree by the last person he expected it from. Indeed, Yumiko had been his safety insurance. He had used her to protect himself and the group dynamic.

I can't stand him.

No matter how nice he appeared on the inside, maybe he was even more rotten than me. The thought that _anyone_ could be more rotten than me should be sending all sorts of warning signs, but I guess not everyone is able to notice those things right away. Luckily for me, Yumiko had caught on, and yet... Here was the result.

And now I can't help but ask myself: was guiding her towards this decision really the best choice? I honestly hadn't thought that she would actually face any major opposition. I had assumed that, given her status and reputation, she would have faced little to no resistance, and what she would face she could overcome easily. Apparently I was wrong.

Was it my fault? She had expressed concern originally but I had convinced her not to worry. So in a sense, it was my assurance that had ultimately led to her downfall.

Although perhaps downfall is a bit strong of a word here. Was it really the end of everything? Certainly, she had found resentment among a few of the no names in that group, but she hadn't lost most of her closest friends. Yes, Hayama was a rogue factor, but that was to be expected. Even I can't predict how he plans to maintain his nice guy act through something like this.

Sitting through the rest of this class that I am almost paying no attention to, I find myself faced with a problem that I saw way back at the beginning of this ordeal. What is the right choice in guiding Yumiko? How can I best assure that she can find something real, something genuine, something that isn't a lie? For a girl that has been lied to for years now, what can I do to help her through this?

And again, just like before, why do I care so much? Before all this, I didn't give a damn about what happened to her or how she felt. Yes, we've grown closer as friends now, but even so, that doesn't really explain it.

Regardless of why, the question of what still hangs in my mind, and I struggle to come to a conclusion. This time, it isn't easy to come up with fantastical theoretical plans and the like, and it definitely isn't as easy to dawdle when action has already been taken. For the first time in a while, and I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I need to turn to the people I know can help me in this matter.

* * *

The first person I met greets me enthusiastically, and by enthusiastically, I mean she stared me down harshly and possibly almost punched me.

"Hikigaya, what the hell did you do?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't-"

"I'm not dumb! I'm your teacher, dammit! I know you've been seeing Miura a lot more lately. So what the hell happened? I've never seen that group in a state like it is right now."

Hiratsuka-sensei sighs as she leans back in her chair. "Look, I don't know what you did, and though I have my suspicions why, this is a drastic change. I suppose as a teacher I should be happy that my students are growing, but this won't bode well for the remainder of the year if this is how that group is going to interact. You already know Hayama tends to be a social ringleader, so this can't be good for him. And I don't know what you've been doing or saying to Miura, but I've never seen her speak against the group like that, or at least not to Hayama."

"Yeah, can't say I have either."

"Then tell me what happened, and maybe I can help."

I try my best to piece together for her what happened, while leaving out as many of the personal details that I can. She nods, closing her eyes a few times as she lights a cigarette and inhales a breath. Letting out a puff of smoke, she leans forward as I finish.

"So basically she was just tired of what was happening?"

"Essentially yes."

She smiled. "Well then I don't think it's really all too hard of a fix. It's clear Miura needs social acceptance of some kind, which is understandable. We all do. And right now she feels like she's losing it. So she needs someone to be there for her. I think she needs to reconcile with the friends she quarreled with. I don't think her closest friends would just leave her like that, and the ones that are left surely know her reputation."

I scowl, my brows knitting together as I think about it. "It's not a bad idea, but..."

"But?"

"It might take some time. They just fought today, and I doubt they'll be willing to talk to Yumiko anytime soon. It's true that she should work things out between them if she really cares and wants to do so, but it could take time. And by the time those few people are willing to patch things up, it's hard to say what Yumiko might feel at that point."

Hiratsuka-sensei puffs another breath before nodding. "Of course, it wouldn't be immediate. But that's part of growing up, isn't it? Going through some hardship before finding a reward is part of life. And in this case, it's acceptance, to which she must pay a small price to gain what everyone craves and needs. It's part of growing up."

She's absolutely right. Rewards don't come without hardships.

"But if being accepted by someone is part of growing up, does that explain why you still have the maturity of a high schoo-"

Suddenly, it feels like death hangs next to my left ear. _Huh? What was that? Am I dead?_

"Finish that statement, Hikigaya. I dare you."

I lock up as the fist clenches hard enough to physically hear. "Uh, no. That was all I said. Nothing more."

Hiratsuka-sensei smirks. "Good. That's what I thought. Now I have papers to grade, but good luck out there."

I sigh as I close the door to her office and head to club. _Good luck, huh? I never used to be one for luck, but it looks like I might need it this one time._

* * *

I arrive at club slightly late, and to my surprise find both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama gone. I check my phone, and no message is to be found. After the classroom incident, I suppose I can see where Yuigahama might be coming from in not wanting to come, and knowing Yukinoshita's situation, I'm sure she has a valid reason for not coming. Which is lucky for me, because it means I can just leave now and spend some more time at home thinking about how to approach this problem.

At least, is what I thought, until I heard a knock at the door behind me.

"Senpaiii! I need some help! Oh? No one else is here but Senpai?"

I turn around, and a small figure stands behind me. "Ah, yo, Isshiki."

She grins devilishly. "Hm? Could it be that you told the other girls to leave?" A look of dawning realization, though much over exaggerated, runs across her face. "Huh? Could it be that you told the girls to leave so that you could get me here alone? While the sunset outside is pretty and it is very romantic, I'm afraid it's too cliche and I'll have to ask you to try again next time!"

I sigh as I walk over to the table and take a seat, gesturing to Isshiki to do the same. "Yeah, yeah, so what is it you need? I'm afraid I'm the only one here to help currently."

She waves her hand, turning away the seat. "Ah, that's fine, I only needed you anyways. Most of the student council left already, but I have to move some boxes from the student council room into storage and I was hoping you could help me."

"Ugh, you couldn't tell me that sooner? I just took a seat and you're telling me to stand up again."

Isshiki claps her hands together and bows in apology before giving me a signature "Tehe~!"

Before long I'm carrying several boxes with Isshiki carrying one as well. We walk in the hallways, our footsteps the only sounds echoing in the halls until she starts asking questions. "So, what's wrong Senpai?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell something is wrong, Senpai. Hayama-senpai was acting sort of weird today, and so was everyone else. Tobe-senpai kept on saying stuff like 'I don't get it' and stuff like that, so I knew something must have happened. So, what was it?"

I readjust my shoulders as the weight continues to press on my legs. "Well, long story short, Yumiko decided to shake things up a little."

Isshiki laughs. "That really is the short version, isn't it? And that aside, why did you call her Yumiko instead of Miura?"

A chill runs down my spine. She's perceptive as always, and again, it's not in my favor.

"Perhaps, could you and Miura-senpai be...?"

"No, of course not. Is it that weird to call a good friend by their first name?"

"Well, actually, it sorta is, Senpai... You just sound kinda creepy... And you aren't even that good of friends. Doesn't she hate you?"

"She used to, for sure. As for now, all I can say is I hope not."

A quiet moment passes, before Isshiki speaks up again, this time in a soft voice. "Could it be that she's looking for something genuine as well?"

I sigh as once again, her perceptiveness has made things more difficult for me. "Well, that's her personal information, and I shouldn't be saying, but if you already guessed then I guess it's okay. Yes, she is looking for that."

I can hear her giggle. "Then, it's super easy! I can't believe you didn't think of this Senpai! Actually, knowing you, it doesn't surprise me at all."

"What is it?"

We arrive to the location and set the boxes down. Isshiki looks at me and smiles. "Well, you just have to start dating her! Or confess, or something like that! Because it seems like you are much closer now, and call each other by first names, and she talks to you a lot. Not to mention, that something genuine can be found together, so it's a win-win situation for both of you!"

Dating Yumiko? I know I should be disgusted, and yet it doesn't quite annoy me as much as I know it should. And yet...

"You're just saying that so you can get Hayama all to yourself, aren't you?"

She holds a hand to her chest, as if offended. "I can't believe you'd think I'd do something so malicious!" Then she smirks. "But that could be a very likely side effect, couldn't it? Anyways, that's just my two cents, Senpai. Thanks for the help!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I began my return home by exiting the school gates, the air not quite cold but with a bit of a bite. The sun had nearly finished setting, and the sky was stained a brilliant mix of orange and red hues. It was like a sight from a brilliant dream.

As I found myself looking towards the sky for a few moments, my phone vibrated in my pocket. However, it didn't just stop after one, so I knew it was a call. I pulled it out and found myself answering almost instantly, once I saw the caller ID.

"Hikio, are you free right now?"

Really, I should be getting home, but I find myself unable to say no. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Remember that park we were at yesterday? Can you be there in five minutes?"

"Yeah, I can get there." It should take about five minutes from here if I hurry.

"I'll see you there."

She hangs up, and I find myself hurrying towards the park with a strange sense of urgency. There was a weight behind her words, and I assume she has a plan, or some sort of idea. Surely she has a good reason for calling me out like this. Right?

She sounded broken. That's not a good sign.

The sky continues to darken as I get there, and the bright orange begins to fade into something more akin to crimson. Lights on the street begin to illuminate the road as I get closer. Something is tugging at me, and I can tell something isn't quite right as I get closer and closer. It almost feels like I'm getting closer to some sort of major occurrence.

I finally arrive at the park, and it is practically empty. A lone figure stands beneath a streetlamp as the last remnants of orange begin dissipating, giving way to the night. The light illuminates her figure and cascades off of her golden locks, creating a radiant beacon amidst the emptiness. For some reason, I find myself nervous as I approach Yumiko.

"Y-Yumiko."

She turns, and her eyes pierce into me. For a moment, I feel like I can understand what she wants, but it only lasts for a second as she glances away.

"Hikio... Today wasn't that good, was it...?"

"Ah, I guess it could have gone better, but it still wasn't the worst it could have been. I mean, Yuigahama and Ebina and Tobe still stood up for you, and it was only a few people who-"

"But still, I ruined it, didn't I? It'll never be the same, will it? I knew something like this would happen, but still, I did it..."

I don't really have an answer to that, and she seems to be thinking, so I stay silent.

"I... I just wanted something real, for something to be genuine for once... I knew I wouldn't find that in Hayato, or in the group I had at the time... But I realize now what it was I wanted."

I gulp nervously. I don't like where this is going. This isn't right. This isn't real.

"And that would be...?"

She takes a breath and looks me in the eye, taking a step closer. "Hikio... It's you. You're the real thing I searched for. When I'm with you, I feel safer about finding something real. I feel like I can get through my issues if you're by my side. You're reliable, and you've helped me, and even though I hated you at first, you were the one who helped me the most."

Stop. No, this isn't right. This isn't what I want, and it's not what you heart beats madly, as if it's about to fly out of my chest.

"You were my constant, my anchor. I knew I could turn to you when I needed help, and it was all so real... So genuine..."

Yumiko, it can't be like this. This isn't how it works. I should say something, but I can't.

"Hikio... I love you."

Her words wash over me and smack me with all the strength of a raging fire, an inferno so hot that it blazes through anything in it's path. But it isn't overly hot, it overcomes with compassion, with a warmth that does not kill.

And yet.

This isn't real. She's desperate right now, and searching for someone to console her. She wants acceptance, and she looked for it in the next best place she could find. But that's not real, that's settling. She probably doesn't love me in a genuine sense, but in a desparate one. Her declaration is misguided, misjudged. It's not meant for me specifically, and I am almost certain she is confused right now. This kind of thing isn't what she wants, or what she needs. She needs to resolve her problems with her friends. I can accept her, but not if it's not real.

I gulp, looking her back in the eyes, and by my first reaction I can see her recoil, fear welling in her eyes. "Yumiko..."

"Wait, Hikio... No..."

"It's not that I don't like you. But this isn't right. This thing you have right now, it's not the genuine thing you were looking for. I think you're confused, and, er, misguided. I don't think you actually love me in the way you think you do. So that's why I can't accept it. Not now, while you still have a problem to solve. Really, it's not because I dislike you. We're friends now. But this sort of thing... I can't accept it. I'll continue to help you, of course... But Yumiko, this isn't right. I'm sorry."

Throughout my response, I watched her face transform from a mix of hope and bravery to a defeated, lost and broken one.

It pains me more than I thought. Because I realized the truth.

I fell in love with Yumiko.

But her love for me, it's not real yet. Not developed, at least. She's confused, and lost. I can't accept it as it is, because that would be settling for a facade, or something found in an impulse, not on genuine thought.

Yumiko stands in front of, as a single tear streams down her face. "Hikio..."

And then they come. More and more, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But why... Why..." She turns around and begins running away. I want to chase after her, because seeing her cry has hurt me more than I thought it ever could.

However, she has to grow. This has to help her strengthen herself. I hate myself more than ever. Am I just copping out? Finding an excuse?

No, it really wasn't real, and she needs to learn the difference.

But it doesn't change the fact that I feel as if a cold metal anchor sunk deep into me as I watched her crying figure run away.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for sad stuff if you cared at all. Don't hate me please. Sorry for mistakes, it's 2 AM and I'm tired.**

 **Without any spoilers, of course this isn't how the story ends. Every problem needs a resolution of some sort. I promise.**

 **If you enjoyed or hated, feedback is appreciated. As always, I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	8. Chapter 8

It's a strange feeling, really.

The feeling of being loved, and the feeling of being the one denying said love. I used to be someone so desperate for love and acceptance, and yet when I had it handed to me on a silver platter I turned it away.

And what makes it even worse is that I wanted it too.

Conflicted and confused barely begin to describe the whirlwind of emotions I'm going through. Honestly, I'm surprised that I turned her down. Looking at it in retrospect I _know_ I was right to do so, but I can't believe I was able to keep my cool in such a situation. Normally, if I was in a situation like that I would be completely unable to think properly... In fact, I probably would have said yes in a heartbeat. But maybe that speaks to the fact that I actually care about Yumiko and what she really wants.

And it was clear to me that if I had said yes, it wouldn't have been good for her. She's still confused, still unsure of everything... And though I want to believe that she truly does have feelings for me, I can't know if she does at the moment. She needs time, and I'm sure she knows this as well deep down. It doesn't make going through with this any easier though.

Stepping into the classroom for the first time since everything that happened leaves me cold. This aura, this environment... It's completely wrong. Everything about it is wrong. It's to be expected though... What happened yesterday was nothing short of a social apocalypse. Even people who aren't directly involved seem to be affected by the sudden drop in atmosphere. Everyone is looking down into their laps or their desks, and nobody stands with their friends. It seems the disruption of the dominant group's aura casted a shadow on the entire class.

I sit down in my seat, taking in my surroundings and trying not to stand out. _Well, not that that was ever an issue for me anyways_.

Hayama steps in with a sullen hardness in his eyes, as he goes to his seat promptly and sits down. Tobe walks over, nervously wading through the array of seated students as if each were a land mine, ready to blow. His cautious words break the silence of the class, everyone able to hear his every word.

"Yo, Hayato..."

"Ah, 'sup Tobe. You sleep well?"

"Yeah, more or less! What about you?"

Hayama leans his arm on his desk. "I suppose it was fine." Then he chuckles. "Sorta weird how everyone is so quiet, right?"

"I know, right? The quiet is so weird since normally everyone is so talkative..."

Tobe sounds rather uncharacteristically anxious, and it's clear that he doesn't really want to talk about this stuff in front of the entire class.

But Hayama just smiles, and laughs. "Well, I'm sure everyone will be back to normal soon. We just have to act the same, right? And things will go back."

"I guess you're right, but still..."

As bad as the atmosphere got, I can't agree with what Hayama is trying. It's clear that everyone can hear him, so he's using that to broadcast to the entire class his wish of going back to the way everything was. He's trying to return to the norm. He's trying to undo everything Yumiko did.

And what makes it about a million times worse is that Yumiko just stepped into the room.

Her arrival makes the already silent classroom a vacuum of noise. Hayama glances at her out of the corner of her eye while Tobe turns quite obviously in her direction. Yumiko, on the other hand, keeps her eyes averted downwards as each painstaking step results in a _clack_ that could have been heard from three classrooms over.

She approaches her desk quietly, setting her bag down next to her chair. She pauses all movement for a bit, before shuffling over to Hayama and looking up with a somewhat sad, forced smile.

"What's up, guys?"

There's a short pause as what I can only take as Hayama's attempt to recuperate from the shock. I only say that because that's what's going on through my head right now.

After everything she said yesterday, every bold claim she made, every _confession_ she forced out, she still comes back and acts as if nothing has changed. As if she wants everything to go back to normal, even though I know that's the exact _opposite_ of the truth. The whole reason this all happened was that she wanted things to change. So why would she go now and try to undo everything?

Hayama glances at Tobe, before smiling. "Not much, just the same old, same old."

Tobe awkwardly chuckles. "Right? I feel like times have gotten a little boring. We should hang out after school today! Or something..."

I can tell it's taking everything Yumiko has to keep her composure here. It's almost as if she's about to cry.

"Sorry, I can't today... But we should sometime, for sure."

Hayama smiles, and it pisses me off that he seems so smug right now. "Sure, just let us know when you're free."

Yumiko goes to sit down, and the rest of the class rumbles in a low murmur until Hiratsuka-sensei walks in. She gives me a look, and I feel like she's been listening to the class for a bit before coming in. I can't tell though if her look is in anger or concern, and that is truly worrying. Normally, I can read her pretty well. But if I can't even tell what it is she's feeling, I must be in deeper trouble than I first thought.

* * *

Class passes quietly, with even the breaks coming and going without any incident. Although perhaps the lack of incident can be considered one. Regardless, it's awkward, and things don't look to change at the current rate. I wish I could do something... Not because I care especially about Hayama and his clique, but because Yuigahama is in that group.

And, well, not to mention, the girl I like is in that group.

Just what is going on in Yumiko's head?

I ponder this question as I eat my lunch. Normally, I would be sitting on the stairs facing outside, but a group of giggling underclassmen claimed that spot before I could. So now I sit, rather uncharacteristically, in Hiratsuka-sensei's office. I figured based on the look I saw this morning that I would have to talk to her eventually anyways, so may as well do it now. Not like I have anything better to do. Unfortunately for me, she's been at a "short" meeting this whole time, so I've just been sitting in the office alone. I don't mind it too much though, as it gives me a minute to stop and think.

I have a grasp on what's going on right now, but I don't know _why._ Why is Yumiko trying to reset everything? Why is Hayama so willing to go along with it, who claims that he treasures his friends? I know that he has always seen Yumiko as convenient to have around, but... I guess some of Yuigahama's and Yumiko's positivity has rubbed off on me. I wanted to believe that Hayama was a better person than that. But clearly I was wrong.

Is he really so selfish? To take advantage of a girl who is just confused and lost for his own gain? The preservation of his status and group? I can understand wanting to stay friends, but why is he so damn afraid of change? What is it that's stopping him from accepting that in the end, things will eventually change?

I understand what's happening.

But I want to know _why_.

Because this whole issue isn't coming just from one person. Each person has a role in the group dynamic and each person plays a part in this. I mean, I thought figuring out the problems with the Service Club for anything was a nightmare, and there were only three people. But this is a clique. A group. As in, more than three. Obviously, I don't care as much about most of them as I do about the club, but if the group is to survive this ordeal then every person's feelings must be considered.

And maybe that's why this pisses me off so much. I _know_ that Hayama is aware of that fact. Especially that Yumiko, a key figure in the group, must be accounted for. Yet he's just throwing her feelings aside and doing what he wants.

As for Yumiko... That's its own problem that I haven't even begun to understand.

But before I have time to commit much time to it, the door slides open.

"Oh, you were waiting for me? Figured you'd have left by now."

As Hiratsuka-sensei steps in, I smirk. "Well, I had to talk to you sooner or later. Not that I had anything better to do anyways though."

She sits down in her desk, unpacking a store bought bento from her drawer and swivels to face me. "So? What do you need? Although I think I can guess pretty easily," she says, breaking a pair of chopsticks and saying a quite blessing before the meal.

I shift slightly in my chair, grimacing at the prospect of what could and might be. "I mean, you saw what happened in there."

Hiratsuka-sensei takes a bite of rice and chews it somewhat slowly, closing her eyes as if deep in thought.

"Right, so, explain to me what you know."

"Well, you know as much as I do in the sense that you saw what happened out there, and you know that Yumiko is looking for something more real... I feel pretty lost as to what's happening, because it just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Did anything happen since we last talked though?"

When she says that, the thing that had been so obvious yet hidden from me suddenly surfaced.

"Well, she confessed to me and..."

Hiratsuka-sensei sits straight up, alert. "Wait, she confessed to you? What did you say?"

Suddenly, I feel like I was the one who messed up. "I, uh, rejected her."

She leans forward, frowning. "Well of course I can tell that much, it's obvious after what I just saw. But what _exactly_ did you say?"

Gulping a breath down, I avert my eyes and hesitate. "Er, well.."

"Hikigaya!"

"I... I told her no because I thought her feelings weren't real. That she was misguided and that I couldn't accept that."

She frowns. "Hikigaya... Do you have any idea what that must have done to her?"

"W-what?"

And the crashing realization hits me. The true weight of why things had been happening this way, and why Yumiko acted the way she did...

She had been utterly defeated.

"You seem to understand now, Hikigaya. Lunch is ending. But you have to make this right. Not just for Miura, but for yourself as well. You have to start asking yourself what you really want."

I grimace. "But I don't even know what it is I want. How am I supposed to help someone else when I can't even help myself?"

"Just think! Think about what it is that you need!"

"Well how am I supposed to do that?!"

I scowl when I realize I've been raising my voice. I never thought something like this would upset me so much.

But when I look up to meet her eyes, instead of being angry, she's smiling warmly.

"Start with what makes you happy. If you don't know exactly what you want, do the logical thing and eliminate the things that you definitely do _not_ want."

As she says that, the bell chimes and signals the end of lunch. She stands up and assembles a stack of papers before heading to the door.

"Come on, Hikigaya. Let's not be late."

* * *

On the way back, and throughout the rest of classes, what Hiratsuka-sensei told me has been sitting on my mind.

Yumiko.

She had been crushed, not just once, but twice in a single day. Of course it'd be reasonable to want to go back to the way things were. She took a big risk by trying to shake up the group dynamic, and another one when she confessed to me. And both had failed.

What makes it even worse is that the reason I had been unable to accept her feelings would have completely invalidated everything she felt. The reason she approached her group in the first place was because she felt like things were no longer real.

So I can't imagine how it must have felt to have been told that her _own feelings_ , the one thing she was supposed to be able to trust, were fake too. I mean, I don't mean to sound conceited, but I am aware of what I was to her for that period of time. A person more than just a friend. I was something akin to her anchor, her confidant. And that very person had just told her that her own feelings, the ones that he must have been aware of to some degree, were invalid and fake. That would in turn cause a wave of doubt, defeat and unease to take control. 'Am I really right? Did I really feel that way? Do I really want things to change?'

'Was I wrong all along?'

With thoughts like these going through her head, how could I have possibly ever questioned that she might want things to back to normal?

All the answers were right in front of me and I had just never noticed it. And while I think I can understand her motives now, I still don't know what the right solution is. Because I still stand by what I said. I still think her feelings are misguided. I don't want to accept a confession if the feelings are muddled. Even though I would be ecstatic for her to really like me, I still don't know if she does. So many things don't add up, one of them being Hayama's influence on her.

Does he still have a strong impact on her? She claimed that she suspected the truth behind his actions, but she never once said whether or not the feelings she had for him lingered. I could assume they don't exist in the same sense that they once did: after all, the very core of his being had been revealed to her. But human emotion is tricky; logic doesn't always agree with what we feel. And that's why I can't know for certain whether or not Yumiko's feelings for Hayama still carry any weight.

To be honest, I hope they don't, but my intuition says otherwise.

And it's not hard to see why, given her attempt to revert what she did. But I refuse to believe that what I saw was all there is to it. Surely, she's going through a turmoil right now, struggling to find the right answer. I know Yumiko is too strong willed to give in so simply like that.

At least, I hope that this is the case, but I can't know for sure without hearing it from her.

And that brings me to what to do next. What is it I want? I mean, it's been ascertained that I care a lot about Yumiko. More so than just a friend. Obviously, I want her to be happy, and that's priority number one. But what I don't know is what can make her happy. What can do that for her? Maybe it could have been me, but I'm certain that if I had accepted her confession then everything would have went downhill. Maybe once everything has settled, I'll be willing to revisit that subject, but I think it's clear what she needs.

She needs to repair her group dynamic and reestablish the trust and camaraderie they once had. By that logic, the last thing I need to know is in what way I can help. Do I try to help her move on and act as if nothing happened? It would certainly be easier; Hayama, the group leader, feeling the same way would make it quite simple. However, that seems like a cop out. It seems like a cheap way to fix a problem without actually fixing it. It would be like duct taping a hole rather than resealing it. Eventually, it would break. All it would be doing is stalling the inevitable.

So I have to figure out what Yumiko is thinking before I can do anything else. Before I can help reshape their group, I need to understand the feelings of the person who matters the most to me.

With my resolve set, all I can do is wait for an opportunity.

* * *

It comes at a rather predictable time, and because of that I'm all the more prepared for it.

Class ends as normal, and Hayama, surely trying to mend his group's dynamic, stops by Yumiko's desk on his way out.

"Hey, you want to come hang out with us today? We're gonna stop by the mall so I thought you might want to come."

His fake smile and warmth in his words almost sounds real. But I know how fake he is, and Yumiko does too. It doesn't surprise me too much when she declines, as I can only assume she's still going through an inner turmoil. In fact, she averts her gaze and declines, as Hayama and the clique walk off. A few cast glances behind to see if Yumiko's alright or something like that, but in the end, they all walk out. I planned to catch her after she left, so I'm still in the class, but slowly, every student packs up their things and leaves. Glancing at Yumiko, it seems she wants to leave, but always stops herself. She keeps shifting uncomfortably, which means either the former is true or she wants to do something before leaving.

Perhaps it's selfish of me to hope that she wants to talk to me.

Seeing as neither of us are leaving quite yet, every other student eventually makes their way out of the classroom; even the kid who was sleeping has now woken up and left the room.

Now it's just us two.

The fact that she still hasn't moved has given me all the indication I need to know that she's here for me.

Neither of us make the first move. I don't want to start anything before she's ready, and I'm sure she's trying to muster up the courage to talk to me.

Although as serious of a moment as this is, it is rather ridiculous that the two of us are just sitting here, across the classroom from each other, not doing anything, and not making a sound. In fact, it's almost comical. This seems like something straight out of a light hearted romcom anime, where the main love interest waits for the shy heroine to come talk to him.

Perhaps the funniest part is that such a scenario doesn't seem far from the truth, despite the drastic differences in their natures, where one is light hearted and the other is... well, _this_.

I think about five minutes go by where we both just sit there. There's almost a quiet understanding for me, content to just be here, knowing that she genuinely doesn't mind my presence. Even if it's not real love, I'm sure that what we have is at least a relationship where we both care for the other.

Suddenly, I hear a shuffle, louder than before, followed by footsteps. Turning around, I see Yumiko walking towards my desk, her face betraying her anxiety. She takes a seat in the desk in front of me, and once again doesn't say anything at first. I give her the breath she needs, before she inhales and seems to brace for an impact.

"H-Hikio..."

"What is it?"

For all that's been going on recently, I surprise myself as my voice sounds rather collected.

She looks towards me and glances away when our eyes meet. "You waited here this long because... You knew I wanted to talk to you, right?"

I can't help but smirk a little. "Well, that seems to be the case. Not that I have much else to do anyways."

"I see..." She smiles a little bit, assured surely by the previous statement. "Does that mean... You don't hate me?"

This time, a laugh escapes my lips, though in no way is it malicious. But really, _that's_ what she was worried about?

"Hikio?"

She looks at me with worry written across her face, her deep green eyes displaying a depth of sadness which I had never noticed before. I suddenly feel bad for laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but... There's no way I could hate you. Not after what we've been through. So I laughed because I thought you were being silly for even thinking that in the first place."

"A-ah... Is that so..."

A smile of relief spreads across her face, and she lets out a sigh, clutching her hands to her heart. "I'm glad to hear that..." But her smile doesn't last long as her face contorts into a worried scowl and she turns to me once more. "What do I do?" She's trying her best to hold it in, but I can tell she's going to break. Her attempt to bottle her emotions is about to shatter, as her words become more broken and tears begin welling in her eyes. "I messed up, I messed everything up... At least I know you're still here for me, but..."

And I do something that surprises me. I cut her off. I wanted to let her spill out everything and then we could go from there, but somehow, seeing her this upset pains me and I'd rather not let her go through this.

"Yumiko, just tell me... What is it you want?"

The seconds tick by as she sniffles and wipes the tears away.

"What do I want...? I just... I just want everyone to be friends and be happy again."

This much I get, but does she want it to the cost of giving up in her search for something real?

"You want that so much that you'd be willing to undo everything you tried? In spite of all the risks you took and all the courage you gathered? Doesn't it all seem like a waste?"

"Of course!" Yumiko is getting flustered now, and the turmoil inside her is starting to boil over. "Of course I would! It's as you said, everything was a risk, and every risk failed! The group thinks I don't like them anymore, and I can't win against Hayama because he's leading everyone, and... and... It's just impossible for me to try and change things again!"

I want to reach out to her and console her physically, but I can't... That would be the wrong move. Right now, she doesn't need me to be her companion, she needs me to help her fix this problem. I've never been an eloquent speaker, so all I have is my logic. And for once, it looks like I'll have to use it with her.

"But is it really impossible?"

I have her attention now.

"W-What do you mean? Of course it is!"

"No, but really think about it. Sure, Hayama has power there. But you _know_ that if he's going to maintain his facade, he cannot go against the group if everyone, or at least a majority, is in favor. Right?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Which means that if everyone gets on board with trying something new, then he can't go against it, unless he's willing to give up his facade in order to keep you where you used to be. And do you think he really cares about you that much?"

She sighs. "N-no, I know he cares, but not enough to do something like that..."

"Exactly. If he truly cared, he would be agreeing with you in order to respect and consider your feelings, not trying to undo everything you worked so hard to achieve."

"S-so, then what do you propose?"

I sit up a little straighter, and take a breath. "We just have to convince everyone that it's time to shake things up and be honest with each other. That they don't need to hide their feelings, and that it's better to just be honest."

"But you saw what happened yesterday! The girls were so angry at me..."

"That was just a misunderstanding. And not counting them, you already know Yuigahama and Tobe are on your side! Even Ebina seemed to agree with you... We just need to move quicker before Hayama's influence eventually causes them to change their minds."

She sniffles once again, the last remnants of the tears disappearing from her eyes. Instead, I see a new fire lit deep inside. A rekindled determination.

"Jeez, Hikio... You always make me feel so dumb when you put it so easily..."

I smile warmly, or at least as warm as my fish eyes can handle. "Well, sometimes you just need another perspective. It's never easy to go through these things alone."

Yumiko stands up, making her way to the exit. "Thanks Hikio, you've really been such a huge help, not just now but through everything... I'm really glad we met."

"Me too," I say, as I gather my things and follow her towards the exit.

She pauses though, before leaving, and turns to face me one more time. "But, I've been wondering, how can you not hate me? After everything I... said yesterday..."

"Don't be dumb, even if I couldn't accept your confession, it doesn't change what we've been through, and how close we are."

"I see."

She smiles warmly, a hint of mischief in her eyes. I can tell she's feeling much better now that I've assured her that I do not hate her.

"Then, as your close friend, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Why couldn't you accept my confession?"

Her words cause me to stumble a bit. I wasn't planning on telling her that I indeed liked her as well, and to be honest, right now would be a bad time to do it. She needs to focus on fixing her problem, so I have to word this in a way that hides my own feelings.

That said, after all she's been through, she at least deserves a bit of honesty.

"Well, to be honest, I couldn't seriously consider them because of the state you were in. As long as the group continues to have its struggles, I feel like your emotions aren't clear... I was worried that you hastily came to the conclusion that you had feelings when you didn't because you were looking for someone to cling to. That's why I couldn't accept them..."

"I see." She turns her back to me for a moment, head averted downwards and her next words coming out softly.

"Then, after this is all over, if I confess again, will you seriously consider my feelings?"

This isn't what she needs right now, and yet... Just this one thing, I can't help but indulge her to it.

"Sure. Once this is settled."

I can hear the smile in her voice as she takes a step forwards. "Well, until then..."

Suddenly, she turns around and rushes up to me. Before I can react, she reaches up and kisses me on the cheek, leaving a warm, tingling sensation where her lips are. They're incredibly soft, and I feel as if I'm suddenly getting very warm.

She pulls her lips off my cheek. Whispering one last line in my ear, she darts off.

"Wait for me."

* * *

 **A/N: We're back, but not really.**

 **I'll try to continue writing for this piece, because I do truly want to finish it, and I hate to see people getting left on cliffhangers. It'll take time, but this will eventually conclude. I wanted to end this on a bit of a happier note considering last chapter's incredibly depressing ending. This is probably shoddily written because I _am_ a bit rusty, so bear with me. **

**It seems Yumiko has finally learned a bit more how to fend for herself eh? Well, tune in next time to see how the plan will pan out.**

 **As always, feedback and criticism is appreciated, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


End file.
